When Two Weapons Meet
by Ace Hardwind
Summary: Harry Potter was trained to be the perfect weapon. Superboy was created to be the perfect weapon. What happens when two weapons meet? HarryXSuperboy Slash
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello again everyone. Yet again, another plot bunny has struck and I am unable to ignore it so here is yet another story for those who interested. Also, I'm now breaking my only three stories at a time rule so none of my old stories are being abandoned. Anyway, here's the disclaimer and then it's story time.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own or claim to own Harry Potter or Young Justice.

Dumbledore looked down at the baby lying on the Dursley's doorstep as Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall vanished into the night before leaning down to pick the young child back up. 'No,' Dumbledore thought, 'these muggles will not do at all; I need a trained weapon, not an abused, mind-broken child. I will have to raise him myself and now that those two think Harry was left here I can raise him my way.' Dumbledore walked away from the Dursley's house before turning on the spot and instantly vanishing with the boy who would be known as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore had to fight not to smirk the next day as McGonagall ran into his office, looking frazzled at the "news" that Harry Potter was missing. Dumbledore calmed her down quickly with the knowledge that Harry was still safe and that Dumbledore would be "checking in" on him every so often. McGonagall, satisfied with that news left Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore, once she was gone walked back to where he'd hidden the young Harry Potter and said, "Now that that's taken care of it's time to begin your training."

Harry Potter sighed as he looked down at the building his target was hiding in, this being was one of the ones responsible for killing his master, Professor Dumbledore and now he would avenge his master's death. It had been three years since he'd killed the Dark Lord Voldemort and two years since his master had been killed by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange in return. Since then Harry Potter had spent his time hunting down all of the remaining Death Eaters and killing them. It was a simple trap that Harry sprung on his targets; first he'd use a wingardium leviosa to raise their windows in the middle of the night and then when they moved over to investigate he'd disarm them from a distance and then activate the anti-apparition charms he'd placed around the building and the locking charms on the target's door to lock them into the building. After that it was just a simple matter of an overly powerful Incendio spell and his target was then trapped in a burning building with only two options; stay in their room and burn to death or escape out the window and expose themselves to fire from above where Harry would be hiding.

Harry Potter then set his trap in motion by raising Mr. Malfoy's window with a well-placed Wingardium Leviosa. Harry smiled darkly as Malfoy appeared at the window and suddenly found his wand flying through the air just before Harry activated the anti-apparition and locking charms he'd placed on the building beforehand and wondered if Mr. Malfoy would stay in the room and burn to death or escape out the window and let Harry have a little fun.

A few hours later Harry cleaned the blood from his t-shirt as Mr. Malfoy lay on the ground at his feet gurgling as blood seeped out of his chest where Harry's knife was stuck in his target. Harry whistled and walked away as behind him Malfoy finally passed on and the building continued to burn despite at least half a dozen fire trucks spraying it down with water.

"Now," he whispered to himself, "there are only two targets left." A sudden thought then occurred to the seventeen-year old, "What," he whispered to himself as he felt a new emotion, fear, "will I do once they're dead?"

A few days later in a secluded cave…

Superboy leaned against a wall to catch his breath as Black Canary released them from their training only for Batman's voice to come over the intercom and say, "Everyone meet in the debriefing room in five minutes." Superboy smiled at the news; finally they were going to be sent on their first mission.

Five minutes later, the group of five teenagers were settled in the debriefing room as Batman walked in, looking all business as usual. Batman walked to the front of the room and snapped his fingers causing the lights to dim and a screen behind to activate, showing a picture of a teenager with emerald-colored eyes and black hair and a lightning-bolt shaped scar across his forehead. "Who," asked Robin with his eyes narrowed, "is that?" Batman narrowed his eyes in return causing Robin to look away. Batman then said, "That is your target, known as Harry Potter. He is a magic-user who belongs to a secret magical world that is hidden from everyone who is not part of that world here on Earth. He has been hunting down a group of dangerous five star criminals and has not let anything stand in his way, including civilian casualties. As a result he is now wanted by the authorities and the League." At this point Kid Flash said, "So what, we're just supposed to capture him, this'll be over before you even know it Bats!"

Batman glared at Kid Flash who quickly looked away before continuing, "However, if possible the League desires that you recruit him." At this point four of the five teens gasped as Aqualad asked, "But Batman, why would we need a murderer on this team?" Batman sighed before continuing, "He was raised to be a weapon. He has few emotions and is likely suffering from severe mental trauma. It is felt that it would be best for him and everyone else if he could be turned from his current path in life. Be careful though, he is one of the top three most powerful magical humans on the planet and he will not hesitate to kill you if you get in between him and his targets. The League will be unable to provide you assistance in this matter as we cannot be seen to be harboring a fugitive at this point in time."

Batman looked at the five teenagers before saying, "You have three hours to prepare before you depart for your mission and Superboy, stay here for a moment." Superboy looked at Batman in surprise before shrugging as the rest of the team left looking back at him with looks of concern.

Batman looked at the clone before saying, "You are the key to this mission. You are the only one powerful enough to match Potter in direct combat and as you were created to be a weapon then perhaps you can convince him that he does indeed have a choice as to what he is." Batman looked at Superboy for a moment before saying, "You are dismissed." Superboy nodded before leaving to ponder what Batman had said.

Superboy looked down as the plane they were on was arriving in the airport, Batman had managed to track one of Potter's remaining targets and had given the team a debriefing on their target, his name was Walden Macnair and he was just as dangerous and ruthless as Potter yet even more sadistic and a lover of torture. He truly hoped that Potter would come peacefully; the life of a weapon was not one that anyone should have to live.

Harry scowled as he looked at the building his target was staying in; it had no windows which meant of course that he'd have to improvise. However, the man was a heavy drinker and would likely be at one of the nearby bars long into the night. Perhaps that could work to his advantage.

AN: Sorry it's so short but this is just to see if anyone is interested in reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, I wasn't expecting such a positive or fast response from so many people. Thank you all. *Bows* Anyway here's the second chapter of When Two Weapons Meet.

Harry looked across the bar at his target smiling, soon he'd launch his trap, he just needed to wait for the man, Walden Macnair, to get just a little bit more drunk and then he could launch his trap. He grabbed a passing waitress and quickly put her in a hypnotic trance with a wandless spell before saying quietly, "You see that man over there, the one with the scar? You will serve him as many drinks as he wants until he cannot drink anymore do you understand?" The girl nodded with a glazed look in her eyes as Harry released the spell and the waitress walked over to Macnair offering him another drink on the house. Harry smirked as Macnair eagerly accepted the drink, it was almost too easy.

Meanwhile, in the same bar Superboy and Aqualad looked at the disguised Miss Martian as she suddenly walked up to Macnair and offered him a drink. They looked at each other with concern, this was not part of the plan, could Potter have done something to her when she passed by his table? Superboy moved from his spot to get a better look at Potter and noticed that Potter had yet to touch his spiked drink which was also not part of the plan, How had he noticed that the drink had been spiked since the sleeping drug would not have been able to be detected by sight, smell, or taste? Was it Harry's magic that had alerted him to the presence of the sleeping drug? Superboy then sighed as he noticed Kid Flash dancing, it figured that the speedster would be to busy partying to focus on the mission.

Harry smiled half-an-hour later as Macnair suddenly ran out the door and began emptying his stomach, it was time to strike. Harry walked out of the bar, put his hand on Macnair's shoulder and apparated them both to the roof of a building a few miles away just as a hand grabbed his own shoulder.

Superboy blinked as the strange feeling of being forced through a tight space suddenly vanished and Potter twisted out of his grasp. Potter dropped Macnair where he was as the former Death Eater continued to empty his stomach and Potter starred at Superboy. Superboy registered a look of shock on the young wizard's face before a look of anger took its place and Potter's eyes and hands began to grow an emerald green color.

Harry looked at the boy who reminded him awfully of the Superman that he'd seen on the television and blinked as he realized something, his magical core had reacted at the touch of the boy. Harry suddenly felt immense anger as his magical core continued to react, his magic was the only thing that had ever been his, he had been training since he could remember; martial arts training, weapons training, magical training, if there was training to enhance his killing potential he was put through it so that he could complete his destiny and end Tom Marvolo Riddle. However, that training, his very life had never been his; it had always belonged to his master, Dumbledore, all other magical beings and the greater good. Through it all, his magic had been the only thing that was truly his, it may have been shaped and manipulated into what it needed to be but it had still been his and only his. And now this boy dared to manipulate his magic? Harry roared as his anger spiked and his magical core reacted before he charged at the strange boy.

Superboy quickly activated the tracer that was on his body before blocking a glowing punch from Potter and stepping back, wincing in pain as the punch left a slight burn on his skin. He looked at his skin in shock before dodging another glowing fist and striking back with a punch of his own to Potter's stomach. Potter seemed to ignore the punch completely and placed his right hand on Superboy's chest and a surge of magic from Potter sent Superboy flying over the edge of the roof.

Superboy just managed to grab onto the edge and looked up as Potter walked over to him and raised his foot ready to step on Superboy's left hand. However, before Potter could do so something whistled past Superboy's head and slammed into Potter's head causing the young wizard to take a few steps back which gave Superboy time to get back up onto the roof. A grappling hook suddenly wrapped around a gargoyle and Robin appeared throwing an explosive pellet at Potter which exploded sending Potter flat onto his back. Superboy then charged forward and jumped on Potter pinning the slightly smaller boy to the ground.

Harry struggled with all of his magically-enhanced might but the boy's grasp was simply so powerful. Harry tried to buck the larger boy off but no matter what he did the older boy would not move off of him. Harry started crying in frustration as he felt his magical core continue reacting at the boy's touch. Why wouldn't they just leave him be, he was a weapon and weapons are supposed to kill. Aren't they?

Superboy blinked as he heard thoughts in his head that were not his own. He shook his head trying to clear them but no matter what he did they simply would not go away. He looked Potter in the eyes and said calmly, "That is only one purpose of a weapon, weapons are also meant to protect loved ones. And who says that you have to be a weapon in the first place, some old dead man? You have the right to choose what you want to be."

Harry suddenly paused at the boy's words before anger once again claimed him; this boy was just trying to confuse him. Didn't he realize that Harry had no choice? HE WAS A WEAPON. And how dare this boy insult his dead master. Harry roared as a sphere of black magic raced outwards from his body sending the boy that was on top of him flying and sending the second boy onto his back.

Harry walked over to where Macnair was laying and pulled out a knife which he drove into the back of Macnair's neck instantly killing the man. "It's such a shame," Harry whispered, "I wanted him to suffer." Harry then turned to face the other two teens that had tried to stop him and pointed his wand at the boy who had caused his magical core to react saying one simple word, "Crucio."

Superboy fell to the ground shaking as pain raced through his body, was this what magic was capable of? Robin ran forward and threw a punch at Potter, which sent the distracted boy's wand flying. Harry retaliated grabbing the boy's neck and lifting him into the air and saying to the boy who was still recovering from the Cruciatus, "That's enough, now stay back or he dies."

Superboy looked up at the sight and said quietly, "You don't need to do this. You can join us and help fight for the greater good." It appeared that Superboy's words finally got through to Potter who asked with a hint of surprise in his voice, "What do you mean by the greater good?" Superboy took the chance and said, "Release my friend and I'll tell you everything." Potter seemed to consider for a moment before his grip relaxed and Robin fell to the ground. Potter then walked over to the edge of the roof where his wand was lying and picked it up before slipping it into a holster attached to his left arm. Potter then looked at Superboy and said, "There, now start explaining." Superboy walked over to Robin and helped him up before he started explaining.

After the boy had finished explaining Harry stood there considering what he'd been told; of course he knew about the League, he wasn't one of those ignorant wizards but to hear that they wanted him was a bit of a shock. He considered the facts; he was a weapon, weapons needed wielders, the League was offering to wield him and besides that Harry wanted to learn more about the Superboy and why he caused his magical core to react. Harry looked at Superboy and said, "I am a weapon, I need a wielder and if the League wishes to be my wielder so be it. I accept." Superboy walked forward and offered Harry a hand which Harry shook with a look of disbelief as he wondered, "Why is he being so polite to me, I'm just a weapon."

A few hours later Superboy looked at Batman as he and Harry had a starring match after Batman had tried to set rules for the young wizard that the young wizard didn't agree with. Batman had said that under no circumstances would Harry be allowed to kill and Harry had said that he was a weapon and weapons killed. Superboy had considered saying something at that point but had in the end decided against it allowing the two to simply continue their starring match. Surprisingly, at least to Superboy, it was Harry who backed down saying, "If my wielders wish me to spare lives then I will do so, unless absolutely necessary." Batman sighed before asking Miss Martian to escort Harry to his new room and telling the rest of the team that he wanted a report of the mission within the next twenty-four hours from each of them.

AN: And there we go, finished just in time for the Television series to start showing new episodes. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, I apparently missed this episode so I'm sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed or otherwise bad. Anyways, here's chapter three.

Harry turned around to stare as Robin and Kid Flash ran towards them and the two began asking if and when Red Tornado would be arriving. It was Aqualad who answered, "He's arriving now." The news seemed to excite the speedster, Kid Flash, who said, "Then what are we waiting for?" The group then left for the entrance to Mount Justice.

"Red Tornado," shouted Kid Flash excitedly as the red robot landed. The mechanical man responded, "Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" Aqualad responded, "We hoped that you would have a mission for us." Red Tornado said in return, "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." An annoyed Robin responded, "But it's been over a week and nothing…" only to be interrupted by Red Tornado who said, "You will be tested soon enough, for the time being simply enjoy each others company."

Aqualad, still remaining calm said, "This team is not a social club." "No," Red Tornado agreed, "however, I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can pass time by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." Harry sighed before walking away and into Mount Justice after Red Tornado as the others continued to discuss their predicament. Harry suddenly stopped as he felt Miss Martian's psychic touch brushing against his mental shields. Harry grabbed Miss Martian's psychic probe with a touch of magic and hurled it back at her no doubt giving her an intense headache. He almost smiled as he heard her groan behind him.

Harry stayed in his room sharpening his collection of knives and daggers as the others toured the mountain, he had already familiarized himself with everything that was important; the entrances, the training areas, the debriefing room and his room. Nothing else was that important and certainly not important enough to be worth spending time with his "teammates."

Harry suddenly perked up as he heard Red Tornado's voice over the intercom informing him of an emergency at a nearby power plant and that his teammates where already on the way. Having already familiarized himself with the surrounding areas in case of attack Harry stood up and turned on the spot, vanishing from Mount Justice.

Harry reappeared inside the power plant and saw that Superboy had already begun to fight whoever had set off the alarm. The person who had set off the alarm was huge and had tubes full of liquid connecting different parts of his suit. "You may call me Mr. Twister" said the stranger as he created a miniature twister which sucked up Superboy and flung him into a wall. Harry stayed back in the shadows and allowed his teammates to battle and sighed as they were quickly dispatched by Mr. Twister. Harry then decided to engage his foe and ran forward firing cutting curses at Mr. Twister who managed to create a second miniature twister which blocked the cutting curses.

Growling Harry pulled out two daggers and ran forward to attack Mr. Twister head-on. Mr. Twister fired streams of wind at Harry but Harry managed to dodge to the side at the last second and flung one of his daggers at Mr. Twister. Mr. Twister swung his hand knocking the projectile aside and said, "Please boy, you have a long way to go before you can even think of challenging me," before blasting Harry off of his feet with a swirling blast of wind. Harry soared through the air only to suddenly stop as Miss Martian held him in place telekinetically before lowering him to the ground. Harry pulled out a third dagger to replace the one he'd lost and charged forward as Superboy jumped up into the air to attack Mr. Twister.

Mr. Twister blasted Superboy back with a blast of wind causing him to crash into Miss Martian in mid-air just before Harry stabbed one of his daggers into Mr. Twister's stomach. As Harry pulled his dagger out he caught a glimpse of sparking circuitry within Mr. Twister before he was again blasted off of his feet by a blast of wind from Mr. Twister. Mr. Twister created two miniature tornadoes which sucked up Aqualad and Robin before slamming them into each other.

Mr. Twister said as he starred at the defeated teens, "Indeed that was quite perturbing, thank you," before he lifted into the air and began flying out of the building through a large hole in the wall.

Kid Flash groaned and sat up and saw Mr. Twister leaving the building. He ran forward and delivered a super-speed punch to Mr. Twister's chest and held his hand as it felt like he'd slammed it into a wall of solid steel. "What have you done to my team," Kid Flash shouted. "Embarrassed them, mostly," replied Mr. Twister before he created a twister which sucked up Kid Flash and crashed into the side of the power plant.

As the smoke cleared it was revealed that Miss Martian had telekinetically stopped Kid Flash from crashing into the building. "I would have thought you would all have learned your limitations by now," said Mr. Twister as Miss Martian lowered Kid Flash to the ground. "What do you want," shouted Aqualad in frustration. "Isn't it obvious," replied Mr. Twister, "I'm waiting for a real hero."

Miss Martian held her head as she tried to read Mr. Twister's mind before saying, "There's nothing, he's inorganic! Hello Megan. It's Red Tornado! How many other robots do we know who can generate wind?" Harry had to admit that it was a good theory as all of the others came to the same consensus but something about it just didn't seem right to him. However, everyone else seemed to just get angry and Robin shouted, "We know who you are and what you want. So let's just end this." Mr. Twister then simply said, "Consider it ended."

Mr. Twister released wind into the air which swirled around turning into storm clouds. "Nice show," shouted Aqualad, "but we will not engage." Lighting started crashing into the ground as Kid Flash awkwardly asked, "Can Red Tornado do that?" A powerful bolt of lightning crashed into the ground throwing everyone from where they were standing. Superboy and Harry stood up smoking slightly as Superboy removed his ruined jacket and jumped up readying a punch to throw at Mr. Twister. Mr. Twister simply blasted Superboy with a blast of lightning that sent him flying into the ground and Harry barely managed to dodge Superboy's body as it rolled past him.

Harry suddenly felt an unexplainable anger consume him as his magical core reacted to Superboy's injury and he fired one continuous swirling black and white blast of magic from his hands which crashed into a bolt of lightning fired from Mr. Twister. The two blasts of energy caused an explosion and the concussive force from the explosion sent Mr. Twister spiraling through the air.

Harry collapsed to the ground as he suddenly felt immensely tired; he'd never used so much of his magical energy in one attack before, not even against Tom Riddle and he didn't even know why he'd done it or where that anger had come from.

Miss Martian rose to a sitting position and called her ship to her to stand in between her team and Mr. Twister in stealth mode to hide them from the wind-generating robot's sight. Mr. Twister said as he looked around, unable to see them, "Fine, I will admit that you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives so stay concealed. If you confront me again I will show no mercy." He then turned in mid-air and began floating away.

"What happened," asked Kid Flash causing Miss Martian to respond, "I placed the bio-ship between us." Superboy smashed down a nearby rock and said angrily, "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking that Twister was Red Tornado. Just stay out of our way." With that Superboy jumped up into the air as Kid Flash, Harry and Robin hurried off to aid him in battle against Mr. Twister.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," she said sadly as Aqualad stood by before responding, "You know what, I don't think we even have a team." With that Aqualad hurried after the others.

Mr. Twister was tearing apart the nearby town with a trio of tornadoes and he said, "Surely, this will get the required attention." Just then, Kid Flash arrived and delivered a flying kick to Mr. Twister shouting, "You've got ours, full and undivided." Mr. Twister responded, "Immaterial and insufficient. You are a distraction and one I can no longer tolerate." Just then Superboy fell to the ground trying to stomp Twister into the ground.

A few minutes later Harry, Robin and Aqualad arrived just in time to see Superboy have a boat fall on top of him. As Aqualad charged forward Mr. Twister blasted him off of his feet and into a building with a blast of wind. Kid Flash was thrown around by Mr. Twister's miniature tornadoes before Robin dropped a bomb which disrupted the one remaining tornado. He then threw three more at Mr. Twister who sucked them up into another miniature tornado which collapsed when the bombs exploded.

Mr. Twister dodged a punch from Superboy and responded by blasting him off of his feet with a blast of wind. Harry meanwhile attempted to sneak up behind Mr. Twister and succeeded stabbing one of his daggers deep into Mr. Twister's back however Mr. Twister then spun around and blasted Harry off of his feet with a blast of wind. Suddenly Harry heard Miss Martian's voice in his head saying, "Everyone, listen to me. I know I messed up by I know what we need to do to win, you just have to trust me." The group listened as Miss Martian went over her plan.

Harry had to fight a smirk as he watched "Red Tornado" fall to the ground and Mr. Twister tried to reprogram him. Mr. Twister leaned back in surprise as it was revealed that "Red Tornado" was only Miss Martian in disguise only to be sent flying by a flying super-speed kick from Kid Flash. Superboy caught the robotic villain and began punching through the villain's body. Harry then jumped up onto Mr. Twister's back and buried a dagger in the robot's neck. A final punch from Superboy sent Mr. Twister flying into the sea where Aqualad stabbed Mr. Twister's right arm with an anchor and channeled electricity along it causing an explosion that sent Mr. Twister flying out of the sea and completely destroyed his right arm.

Miss Martian then lifted Mr. Twister and telekinetically ripped off Mr. Twister's left arm and held him in the air for Robin who threw two exploding batarangs which destroyed Mr. Twister's legs. A human fell out of the destroyed Mr. Twister's body and Miss Martian raised a nearby boulder and crushed him as Aqualad shouted, "M'gann NO!" Robin looked at the boulder before shouting, "Okay I don't know how things are done on Mars but here on Earth we don't destroy our captives." Miss Martian raised the boulder revealing that the "human" was nothing more than another machine.

Later back at Mount Justice, the group examined the remains of the machine as Red Tornado explained that he had not intervened as he felt it was the team's battle to fight. Harry shrugged not understanding, as long as the objective was accomplished did it really matter who or what actually accomplished the mission?

AN: How was it; horrible, lousy, okay, good, brilliant? Feel free to tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: There, I am now "caught up" with the television series so I'll be able to relax a bit.

Harry was resting in his room reading one of his many spell books trying to find information on what could cause his magical core to react anytime he was near the Superboy but so far he had only found one thing that explained it. Getting frustrated the young wizard threw the book across the small room and ground his teeth; that was the third spell book so far and they all had the same thing to say, they seemed to believe that he and the Superboy had a "soul bond."

Soul bonds were apparently very rare and only occurred in every one out of one thousand pairs of people. A soul bond was a mystical bond that bound two people's souls together forever but in order for the bond to be activated the two people had to meet which usually meant that most soul bonds went undiscovered. When the soul bond was activated however, it usually lead to the two people becoming lovers and if not then at the very least good friends.

Harry put his head in his hands; this was not what he had wanted to learn. He did not want friends or a lover all he wanted to do was complete his mission in life, fight for the greater good. He looked up as Batman's voice came over the intercom telling the team to assemble in the debriefing room. Putting his thoughts aside for another time Harry walked over to where his spell book had landed and after picking it up put it away in his chest with the rest of his books. That small task accomplished successfully Harry slowly walked out of his room and to the debriefing room.

Harry nodded in thought after the Batman had finished giving the debriefing for his first mission, they were to infiltrate and spy on a small island that was producing the neo-steroid, Venom. Harry had fought a death eater who used the drug before and still had the physical scars from that battle covering his body. The Batman was leaving it up to them as to who would be in charge and Harry had to admit that it would make for an interesting decision as to who should be leader.

If Harry had to choose one of his fellow weapons to take command it would be Aqualad, the Atlantean teen was almost always calm and collected and clear with his commands. Robin and Kid Flash were too impulsive and expected the others to react without orders. The Superboy was too emotional, too easily angered to make a good leader and Miss Martian had too little combat experience and wasn't assertive enough to make a good leader. Of course, Harry himself was too used to operating solo to work well as a leader for any team, let alone a new team.

Later as Harry sat within the bio-ship waiting for the mission to start he found himself starring at the Superboy wondering if a soul bond was indeed the cause of the mystery. Sighing Harry turned his attention back to the mission, better to deal with the immediate problem of the mission first. Harry perked up as Miss Martian gave the signal for Aqualad to drop and begin the mission, it was time to begin.

Harry had to fight a smirk as the Superboy said, "No capes, no tights, no offense." Harry completely agreed, jeans and a t-shirt were far more comfortable and easier to fight in than tights. Harry grabbed the line that lowered from the ceiling and just had to roll his eyes as Miss Martian complimented Superboy's appearance before trying to cover for herself by saying that Superboy's clothes worked from him because he could do "good work" in them. Harry, Robin and Kid Flash descended on the lines from the ship as Miss Martian floated down beside them. The group quickly threw themselves away from the drop zone as Superboy landed having chosen not to use a line.

"Knew I didn't need a line," said Superboy with a smirk. Harry sighed as Robin responded, "Yeah, but creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert operation." Harry had to agree but instead of getting involved in the argument he simply began to walk towards the factory. After a short conversation between Miss Martian and Aqualad the rest of the group began to follow Harry.

Later after two groups of armed men had begun fighting Harry reached out to grab Kid Flash before he could get away but failed as Kid Flash sped off to search for Robin. Harry sighed and after a shared glance with Superboy the two sped off to save their teammate before the two groups of armed men could fill him full of lead.

Superboy charged in and took down one of the men who was wearing a black and white mask and easily threw the masked man into a tree. Robin dropped from the treetops and quickly dispatched two targets by punching one in the head and sweeping the legs out from under the second as he shouted, "What is wrong with you all, why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?" Kid Flash, who was busy using his super-speed to deliver lightning fast punches to one of the men shouted back, "Is that what you were doing, we're not mind readers Rob!" At this point two men, one from each direction went flying past Kid Flash and Kid Flash turned around to see Miss Martian and Harry glaring at him. "Er, well I'm not at least," he muttered.

One of the men in red robes ran off only to run into Aqualad who had just caught up with his teammates. Aqualad placed one hand against the robed man and shocked him with a burst of electricity causing the man to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Later, Harry was beginning to get irritated by this leadership competition Robin and Kid Flash were engaging in and he was beginning to consider telling them both to shut up and let Aqualad lead. He perked up as he heard whispering in Spanish and walked over to the two men who were whispering in Spanish. Harry pulled out a dagger and held it under the chin of the larger of the two men and said slowly in Spanish, "**Tell me everything you know.**" The big man just laughed and said in English, "I can do better than that; I can show you how to get into the factory through my secret entrance." Miss Martian said getting the attention of the quarreling Robin and Kid Flash, "There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something." Harry and Miss Martian both delved into the man's mind only to find it full of football scores in Spanish. "Uh," said Miss Martian, "He's mentally reciting football scores in Spanish. This could take a while." The group looked at each other and the choice was obvious.

"Answers," said the man, known as Bane after they'd freed him, "are this way." He pointed to a tunnel that was blocked and walked over to the blocked entrance. He picked up the heavy rock blocking the entrance and threw it aside and began walking down the tunnel as the group followed him inside.

"All clear," said Robin as he hurried through a hidden door into the factory. Unfortunately, the Boy Wonder chose that instant to pull his vanishing act and Kid Flash hurried off to try and get the information before the Boy Wonder. "Great chain of command," remarked Bane sarcastically. Harry sighed as Aqualad said, "You know something's wrong when we agree with the armed thug."

The group quickly hid behind some crates and observed what was going on, "It's a massive shipment," said Superboy, "but they're only taking new product they're not touching this Venom. Wonder why?" Miss Martian whispered, "Maybe freshness counts?" Harry shook his head; venom went bad ridiculously slowly so it was unlikely that was the reason.

An invisible Miss Martian went to get a telepathic image of the venom buyer to send to the others and Harry looked at Aqualad as he said, "Sportsmaster, he is the buyer?" Aqualad put his hand to his ear and tried to reach Red Tornado and growled in frustration as he revealed to the others that he couldn't reach The League, Robin or Kid Flash. "We need a plan," he whispered. Bane then said, "I have a suggestion," before he jumped off of the catwalk they were on and began beating up two guards.

Harry jumped off after him and pulled out a dagger deciding that the time for stealth had passed. Harry swung his dagger as he landed, slicing a startled guard's gun in half before a punch laid him low. Superboy ran forward and began fighting the Venom monster as Aqualad formed a shield of water to cover himself and began firing water at three guards who were firing at him.

Miss Martian flew in and began telekinetically throwing Kobra guards around as Harry took cover and fired stunning curses at his targets remembering Batman's command that he was not to kill unless absolutely necessary. Miss Martian was thrown out of the air by an explosive thrown by Sportsmaster and Aqualad was forced to take more permanent cover behind a large venom tank only to be saved by Kid Flash who delivered a flying kick to two guards who had snuck up on him.

"We need to retreat," thought Aqualad as Miss Martian set up a temporary psychic link between them all, "Kid Flash, clear us a path." Kid Flash did as he was told and ran into a line of guards taking them down and clearing a path to the secret entrance. Everyone hurried into the tunnel as Superboy closed the door behind him. Superboy on Aqualad's command knocked out the support beams to collapse the tunnel and make sure that the Kobra guards couldn't follow them.

Harry had to fight a smirk as Aqualad told Robin exactly where and how he'd screwed up and accepted the duty of leadership after everyone else had voted him leader. Harry nodded to show his support as Aqualad looked at him and asked, "What about you Harry, do you wish me to lead?" Aqualad nodded and put his hand on Robin's shoulder saying, "I accept the duty until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. Now our first duty is to ensure that shipment does not leave this island." The team sat down to formulate a plan.

Harry growled at Bane, now buffed up on Venom, as he went on and on about his plan to ensure that the Justice League would arrive to kick Kobra off of the island after he killed their sidekicks. Kid Flash hurried forward and grabbed the detonator out of Bane's hand before he could activate it. Bane spun and tried to punch Kid Flash only to be telekinetically lifted into the air by Miss Martian. "About time," said Superboy as he and Harry stood together, "drop him." Miss Martian did so and Bane fell taking a punch each from Superboy and Harry.

Later as Sportsmaster prepared to depart on his helicopter the group listened to Aqualad count down in his head, "Five, four, three, two, one, go."

Kid Flash ran down a few guards as Superboy slammed into the ground causing cracks to spread and guards to fall to the ground. The Blockbuster-Venom monster ran forward to attack Superboy only to be pushed off of his feet by a stream of water manipulated by Aqualad. As Aqualad kept the Blockbuster-Venom monster at bay Superboy prepared to destroy the helicopter only to be shot by Sportsmaster with incendiary rounds. Superboy took a few steps backward as the shots continued to land on his body only for Harry to land in front of him and shout, "Protego" erecting a shield charm which kept the burning bullets at bay. Superboy nodded in thanks before charging forward and beginning to try and punch Sportsmaster only for Sportsmaster to dodge Superboy's attacks with ease. Harry then turned his attention back to the monster which was now charging again. Harry ran forward and jumped over the brute releasing a blast of magic which froze the monster's left leg from the foot all the way up to the knee.

Robin threw a gadget which wrapped around Kobra's bodyguard and caused her to fall to the ground. Robin taunted Kobra and charged only for Kobra to block his attack without any apparent effort. Kobra then kicked Robin in the side causing him to fly backwards. Robin still managed to land on his feet and charged in again.

Harry and Aqualad were meanwhile fighting the Blockbuster-Venom monster which even with one leg frozen was still proving to be a tough fight. Harry held his wand out and shouted, "Lumos Maxima," which created a brilliant light that blinded the monster. Aqualad then ran forward and placed his hands against the creature's chest before he began shocking it with electricity. The creature roared in pain before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Sportsmaster threw a small bomb which exploded sending Superboy flying as an invisible Miss Martian silently flew out of his ship without getting his attention. Miss Martian helped Superboy up and held out the detonator and smiled as the helicopter took up into the air. She waited a few moments before she pressed the button and caused the explosive she'd hidden on the helicopter to explode blowing a hole in the side of the helicopter and causing it to fall back to Earth and crash into the factory creating a huge explosion. Kobra growled and escaped into the forest as Robin rejoined the rest of the group. "We picked the right guy to lead," said Robin to Aqualad, "automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

Later, back at Mount Justice Harry looked at Batman in confusion after he'd congratulated them for a job well done. Harry just shrugged and shook his head as Batman explained that it was how they adapted that granted them their success and how they chose who led that determined character, Harry doubted that he would ever understand his wielders, they were simply too confusing and unpredictable.

AN: There, a little longer than normal but hopefully just as good or better. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Superboy sighed as he made his way back to Mount Justice, as if it wasn't enough that Superman still refused to acknowledge him he was again finding his mind turning to his black-haired wizard teammate. Ever since the wizard boy had been successfully recruited there hadn't been a single night were Superboy didn't have confusing dreams about the young wizard. Sometimes those dreams were rather innocent, just the two of them fighting crime together or just hanging out but other times he had dreams that brought up confusing feelings and a blush whenever he remembered them. As if that wasn't enough he'd caught the wizard boy starring at him at times with a questioning gaze that made it seem as if the young wizard was reading his mind and he hated the idea of someone reading his mind as he'd told M'gann.

Harry looked up from his seat against the wall where he was reading one of his books as he heard the automated voice announcing the arrival of Superboy. He had to fight a smile before he felt the racing emotions and thoughts emanating from Superboy. The annoying bond, whether it was a soul bond or not, made it impossible for him to block Superboy's emotions and he knew that the young Kryptonian hated to have his mind read. Harry stood up and put up the emotionless mask that his teammates had become so used to, it was becoming harder and harder to think of his teammates as just other weapons.

Harry looked up as he heard more footsteps and saw Black Canary and the Martian Manhunter approaching. Neither was broadcasting emotions and after trying once to read M'gann's mind with his Legilimency he'd learned that Martians were always aware when someone tried to read their mind. So instead he focused on Black Canary, examining her recent memories with his Legilimency and came to the conclusion that they'd very soon probably have a new mission.

Harry smirked as he watched Black Canary beat Kid Flash with a simple leg sweep and stood up and walked over, intending to test himself in combat against his teacher. However, before Harry had reached the sparring area Superboy had been taunted into engaging Black Canary in combat. So, Harry sat down cross-legged to watch fully expecting Black Canary to win, with Superboy's mind as bogged down with emotions and stray thoughts as it was he was unlikely to win this fight.

Black Canary easily deflected Superboy's first punch and threw him over her shoulder scoring the first point in Harry's mind. Superboy stood back up growling and Black Canary said, "Good, you're angry, but don't react, channel that anger…" only to be interrupted as Superboy charged at her and Harry sighed, Superboy was too unused to dealing with his emotions to effectively channel anything, let alone anger. Black Canary jumped over the charging Superboy and easily swept his legs out from under him.

Harry stood up as the holo-screen activated and Batman's masked face appeared before he began debriefing the team on their next mission which Harry had anticipated.

Harry followed Robin and Superboy on his godfather's old motorcycle; it brought back memories of the man, Sirius Black. Harry hadn't met his godfather until he was thirteen when the half-crazy man had escaped from the wizard prison, Azkaban. After meeting his godson and learning about what Dumbledore was raising Harry to be Sirius had walked right into Hogwarts in his Animagus form and demanded that Dumbledore stop training Harry to be his weapon. Dumbledore had responded by literally mind-raping Sirius until Sirius completely agreed with his opinions and turned Sirius into another teacher for Harry. Sirius however, had begun to fight the mental commands that Dumbledore had implanted in his head and so Dumbledore had ordered Harry to kill him when he was fifteen. Harry had done so but he had regretted having to do so, it was the only kill he had ever regretted. There were times when Sirius had truly seemed like himself and had treated Harry kindly and he'd been the only one.

Harry was dragged out of his memories as his highly-developed sense of hearing detected the sound of monkeys, just what were monkeys doing way out here? Harry's question was soon answered as green and black mechanical monkeys flew out of the cornfields and began landing on the truck carrying the android parts that he, Robin, and Superboy were protecting. A quick conversation with Aqualad over radio proved that they were also dealing with the same type of attack.

Harry road up alongside the truck and jumped up onto the roof as Superboy jumped up from his bike and landed beside Harry. Unfortunately, Superboy's bike took out Robin's forcing the Boy Wonder to attach himself to the truck via grappling hook. Harry stepped on one of the mechanical monkeys, crushing it, as Superboy began tearing them to bits. Unfortunately, one of the monkeys blasted Superboy's eyes with green laser blasts distracting him and allowing four of the mechanical monkeys to grab him and lift him high into the air. The monkeys then dropped him causing him to crash into the ground. Harry felt worry and anger as he watched Superboy crash into the ground and he pulled out his daggers and began dismembering the remaining monkeys rather easily.

As Harry and Robin destroyed the mechanical monkeys two of the remaining monkey robots destroyed the tires causing the truck to swerve out of control. Robin hurried to the front of the truck and helped the driver jump clear of the truck as the truck rolled and Harry just managed to throw himself away as Superboy hurried and caught him in his arms.

A blushing Superboy asked, "Harry, are you alright?" Harry responded, just managing to keep his emotionless mask up, "Yes, now please put me down." Superboy did so just as the remaining mechanical monkeys blasted through the truck and escaped with the android parts.

Superboy quickly jumped up into the air and took after the flying monkeys as Robin hacked into one of the monkeys to try and see if he could track the others. Harry meanwhile was trying to get rid of his goose bumps and was glad he was wearing a helmet that hid his blushing face, his Superboy had held him. "Wait a minute," Harry thought to himself suddenly, "what is wrong with me and since when was Superboy mine?"

"Score," shouted Robin suddenly, drawing Harry's attention, "the monkeys have GPS, which means they can track the parts, which means that I can track them with the one I captured. So let's see, the parts are converging on, whoa, Gotham City." Harry, having heard his destination, quickly turned on the spot and vanished leaving a suddenly alone Robin to make his way to Gotham City on his own.

Harry reappeared in Gotham City wondering where Superboy was before he spotted a rising pillar of smoke from a building and people running away from it and quickly deduced that said building was his destination. Harry spun on the spot again, vanishing and reappearing next to the building which turned out to be a school. Harry hurried inside as he heard a crash and saw the reassembled android walking towards a downed and unconscious Superboy. Harry levitated a nearby trophy case and hurled it at the android. The trophy case crashed into the android knocking it away and Harry hurried forward to see if Superboy was okay. However, before he was able to the android hurried forward and grabbed him and said, "Copying unknown 01." Harry screamed in frustration and pain as he felt like his magical core was being split in two a second before the android was sent flying by a punch from Superboy. Harry fell to the ground groaning as the android stood up and said, "Copying unknown 01 completed. Access unknown 01." The android then levitated Superboy up into the air and sent him flying to the left through a nearby wall.

Harry stood up, his magical core and emotions raging and he screamed as he held one of his daggers which lengthened into a sword and began glowing as his magic raced along the weapon that was designed to focus his magic just like his wand. Harry ran forward and thrust forward with his weapon as the android said, "Access Superman," and caught the sword in one hand. The android then punched Harry and sent him flying through the air to land next to Superboy his sword clattering to the ground next to him.

Harry and Superboy both sat up as the android said, "Access Captain Atom," and fired a blast from its hand that sent both Harry and Superboy flying through a wall and into a gymnasium. Harry sat up and looked up as he heard clapping and saw an elderly man, whom he assumed was Professor Ivo, saying, "I don't usually attend these things but this was too good to miss."

The android then appeared and said, "Access Superman." Superboy and Harry rushed forward and began battling the android that easily knocked the two super-powered teens around before grabbing Superboy and spinning him around before throwing him into Harry. The android then said, "Access Unknown 01," and held its hand out levitating a section of the bleachers up and then positioning it above the two teens. As the android dropped the bleachers Kid Flash suddenly appeared grabbing Superboy and Harry and saying, "You missed." Robin then threw an explosive batarang at the android which said, "Access Martian Manhunter," and then turned intangible as the batarang passed through its chest.

The android then said, "Access Red Tornado," and levitated into the air as it was surrounded by a red tornado which blew the four teens into the wall and bleachers. Kid Flash then ran at the android which said, "Access Black Canary," and released a sonic scream which sent Kid Flash flying. Robin threw another batarang and the android responded, "Access Superman," and knocked the batarang aside before catching Superboy's fist in its hand and punching him away.

Harry then aimed his sword and shouted, "Verdimillious," releasing a blast of green electricity from his wand at the android. The android responded by firing a blast of heat vision which met with the electricity and caused an explosion. The android turned as it heard Kid Flash running at it again and grabbed him and tried to crush him before it said, "Access Martian Manhunter," and turned intangible as an arrow flew through where its tangible head had been only seconds before.

Kid Flash hurried away as Professor Ivo said, "Usually Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle but what's the point, you're all such poor copies of the originals." Superboy roared and jumped through the air before slamming into the bleachers where Professor Ivo had been just a second before. "Amazo, protect your master, Priority Alpha," shouted Ivo as he dodged yet another blow from the enraged Superboy. Amazo said, "Access Captain Atom," and fired a blast of energy from its palm that slammed into Superboy's chest. Robin then kicked Professor Ivo in the back as Kid Flash ran past Amazo and Amazo fired a blast of energy from its hand that sent Kid Flash to the ground. Robin threw a batarang causing Amazo to respond with, "Access Martian Manhunter," and turn intangible.

Superboy and Harry then closed in as Amazo said, "Access Superman," and turned tangible just as Superboy punched through Amazo's intangible head and Harry stabbed through Amazo's chest with his sword. Robin ran forward and shouted, "Help me disassemble him now!" Harry rolled his eyes as Kid Flash said, "Dude the guy has no head and a big gaping hole in his chest."

Later, Harry waited with the rest of his team as Aqualad gave his report and Batman congratulated them on another successful mission. Harry felt a very small smile form on his face as he saw Superboy smile when he heard Batman say to just give Superman time. It was nice to see his Superboy smile, wait he was thinking of Superboy as his again! "What in the name of Merlin is wrong with me," Harry wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked at his teammates in confusion as they continued their beach party day; Harry didn't quite understand just how he'd been talked into joining them but he was pretty sure that the promised sight of a half-naked Superboy had had something to do with it. Just how and when M'gann had first felt the bond between the two teenagers Harry didn't know but it was irritating that she'd discovered it. Still, the promise had been fulfilled and the sight was oh so beautiful. Harry quickly shook his head to clear such thoughts and the sudden blush that had appeared across his face and closed his eyes, relaxing as the sun shone down on him. It was a shame that Kid Flash was stuck inside in school on such a beautiful day…

Wally West, Kid Flash, thought over the name, Magic, before shaking his head and crossing it out, making it the eleventh super-hero name that he'd considered and discarded for Harry, he couldn't believe that the super-powered wizard had been part of the team for so long and had yet to come up with a super-hero name or even express any desire for one. He looked up and saw that the teacher was still giving a boring lecture and returned his attention back to the list and wrote down a new name, Merlin. "Hm, Merlin," he thought, "sounds nice but I think it's already taken." He crossed it out and moved to the next name, Le Fay, "Sounds nice but a little too feminine for a guy who could kill me so easily." That name too was crossed out and next on the list was Magus, "Hm, that one might work," he circled the name before moving on the next one unaware that the teacher had just called on him to answer a question.

Harry looked up as the computerized voice signaled the arrival of Kid Flash and saw the self-proclaimed wow man enter covered in beach-related items. Harry had to fight the desire to roll his eyes as Kid Flash tripped and fell to the ground his beach ball bouncing past Batman who looked on, clearly unimpressed.

"The wow man huh, love the uniform," said the new arrival Artemis, "what exactly are your powers?" Kid Flash replied pointing at Artemis, "Uh who's this?" Harry rolled his eyes and deciding to spare Kid Flash said, "Artemis, our new teammate." Kid Flash replied, "Never heard of her, Magus." Harry raised an eyebrow at the new name as Green Arrow said, "She's my new protégé." Kid Flash asked with an upset tone, "What happened to your old one?"

The group turned as the computerized voice said, "Recognized Speedy, 06," and out of the tunnel stepped an eighteen year old male who said, "Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Harry rolled his eyes as the former Speedy, now calling himself Red Arrow, and Green Arrow had an argument over how quickly Green Arrow had found a second protégé. Harry had to fight the urge to smack Kid Flash in the back of the head as he shouted at Artemis, "Who are you!"

At this point Aqualad stepped forward to break up the fight and asked Red Arrow, "You came to us for a reason, what was it?" At this point Red Arrow began briefing everyone in attendance about Dr. Roket and the weapon, named The Fog that she had been coerced into developing for the League of Shadows.

After the briefing Harry was silent as he thought over what they'd learned, this was clearly going to be a fun job, he had never fought a member of the League of Shadows but he'd always wanted to test himself against them after all they'd earned their reputation for a reason. Artemis, clearly wanted to earn her teammates trust said, "Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking, yeah sounds like the shadows." Kid Flash responded, "Like you know anything about the shadows." Harry having had enough walked over and smacked Kid Flash in the back of the head causing M'gann to giggle and Artemis to smile as Kid Flash looked at Harry and asked, "Ow, Magus, what was that for?" Harry shook his head and glared at Kid Flash who quickly gulped and looked down at the ground deciding to just stay quiet for once.

Red Arrow, after hearing that the team would be handling the mission said, "Then my job's done," and began walking out of Mt. Justice. He paused as the computerized voice said, "Recognized Speedy," causing him to say, "Red Arrow, B06, update," and walked out of the cave.

Later after listening to Kid Flash and Artemis mentally insult each other for the ninth time Harry thought, "Kid Flash, be quiet before I find you and literally turn you inside out. Artemis, you do not need to respond to his stupidity you know and you're just making it worse." Kid Flash, sounding hurt, replied back, "Aw come on Magus, just let me tease the newcomer a little bit more." Harry remained silent as Artemis thought, "You know I can hear you too don't you?" Kid Flash, apparently catching on to that fact, decided to remain quiet. Harry sighed before putting up a weak mental shield so that he could have some privacy; this mental talking was proving to be very distracting.

Harry sighed and sat down cross-legged to meditate still aware somewhat of the conversations taking place between the others. Harry relaxed and felt the bond that tied him to Superboy delicately, the bond was becoming stronger every day and it wouldn't be long before Superboy became consciously aware of the bond as well and Harry had no idea how his Kryptonian teammate would react. Would he overreact like he had before when he learned that M'gann could read minds or would be welcome the bond as a way of finding a person to care about? Harry simply didn't know and that was driving him insane.

Harry nearly growled as he heard Miss Martian comment on Superboy, Superboy was his bond-mate! Wait, was he starting to accept the bond? Harry put his head in his hands and sighed, he really needed someone to confide in.

Aqualad looked over at Harry and mentally asked him if he was alright and did not receive anything in response until Miss Martian informed him that Harry had cut himself off from their mental network. He walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder and asked, "Are you alright Harry?" Harry looked up, his eyes full of confusion and said, "No, but the mission has to come first. I can sort out my feelings later." Aqualad sighed but nodded, he'd talk to Harry after the mission was complete; right now they needed to focus on keeping the doctor safe.

Harry sat up, suddenly on alert as he heard Aqualad shout for the doctor to get down and take cover. Harry pulled out two daggers and hurried forward to battle with the masked assailant as Aqualad covered the doctor swaying on his feet from the poisonous shuriken that had embedded themselves in his skin.

Harry's daggers clashed against the assailant's sais and he growled, "You know you're alright," and she responded, "You're not half bad yourself" before she stepped back and threw a shuriken at his face. Harry's magic responded causing his right-hand dagger to grow into a sword and with a swing he knocked the shuriken out of the air before charging back in to continue the fight his sword and dagger against his opponent's sais. Harry eventually forced the assailant back against the wall and fired a stunner from his sword that connected with his opponent's chest knocking out. Harry cautiously eased forward and was about to remove the assailant's mask when she suddenly reached up and punched him in the groin. Harry groaned and dropped his weapons as she then sent him stumbling backwards with a punch as she said, "Sorry, but my armor protects me from most magical spells."

Harry lay on the ground struggling to get up as the assailant walked forward and quickly dispatched the weakened Aqualad. Harry closed his eyes and reached deep within himself for his magical core. He grasped his magical core before opening his now glowing eyes and held one of his hands out as a green glow surrounded all of the desks in the room and caused them to fly together and surround the assailant. The assailant however, managed to throw one of her sais at Harry which embedded itself in his right shoulder and caused Harry's control to fail as he felt pain suddenly blossom outward from his shoulder.

The masked assailant knocked the desks aside just as Artemis arrived and fired an arrow knocking the assailant's remaining sais from her hand and the assailant turned saying, "Well now, this is getting interesting." The assailant pulled out a short sword and blocked a few arrows that Artemis fired at her before Miss Martian and Kid Flash arrived. "Maybe too interesting," said the assailant as she threw a pellet at the floor which released blinding smoke. After the smoke had cleared however, the assailant had vanished.

Kid Flash and Artemis started to get into another argument as Aqualad and Miss Martian ignored them and tried to help Harry. Harry, wincing, reached his left hand up to where the sais was embedded in his shoulder and pulled it out and instructed Miss Martian to administer one of the potion vials in his pockets to his wounded shoulder. Miss Martian attempted to do so but her hands were shaking too badly causing Aqualad to take the potion from her and administer it himself.

Harry winced as the potion first slowed the bleeding and then caused the skin to knit itself back together leaving a very thin scar. Harry looked at the empty potion bottle and sighed, that had been the last of his stock and now he'd have to make more.

Harry listened as Aqualad gave the order for the group to move out and gathered his weapons before following his leader, he didn't care what Batman wanted if he ever saw that assailant again he'd kill her.

Later Speedy and Artemis were starting to get on Harry's last nerves when Aqualad finally said, "Stop it both of you." They both responded at the same time asking, "What?" Aqualad clarified by thinking, "I can hear you glaring."

Harry sighed as he watched the assailants beat up on his leader, it did not feel good to do nothing but he had his orders, let them attack and then deliver Doctor Roket to the safe building so that she could continue working. He watched as the assailants passed by on their way to the decoy building and Aqualad stood up and joined him before they began escorting the doctor to the safe building.

Harry sat up wincing at the lingering pain in his shoulder as a ball rolled out of the hallway and began spewing smoke causing Harry to ready his weapons and Aqualad to form water swords. Three poison darts embedded themselves in Aqualad's back causing him to sway and fall to the floor fighting to stay conscious. Harry reached into his pocket grabbing a bezoar and threw it to the doctor telling her to force it down Aqualad's throat.

Harry then turned barely reacting quickly enough to block the masked assailant's attacks with her sais. Harry pushed his magic into his arms and legs increasing his strength and speed to their very limits and fought to kill aiming for his opponent's vitals. Eventually however, the assailant scored a lucky hit to Harry's left hand causing Harry to drop his dagger and Harry swung at her with his sword knocking her mask away and drawing a thin scar across her face. She then knocked Harry in the head with both of her sais knocking him out.

Harry later came to with M'gann hovering over him asking Aqualad if he'd be okay. Deciding to stop his teammate's worry Harry groaned and sat up holding his head where the assailant had hit him. Harry then stood up with a little help from Aqualad and let a small smile cover his face as he saw that the doctor was still alive and he nodded as listened to the account of the battle outside the building from Artemis, apparently it hadn't lasted very long and the assailant had managed to escape but Artemis had caused the assailant's mask to again become dislodged from her face.

Much later, back at Mt. Justice Harry was reading a book in his room when he heard a knock at the door and he said in a surprised voice, "Enter." In entered Aqualad who closed Harry's door before leaning against it and saying, "Something is bothering you Harry, do you want to talk?" Harry briefly considered whether or not to tell Aqualad before deciding that he could trust the slightly younger teenager and he began telling Aqualad about the bond that was in place between him and Superboy and how he was worried about how Superboy would react when he discovered it.

Aqualad was silent after for a few moments after Harry had finished explaining before he said, "Well there's still time Harry, maybe you should try showing the more human side of yourself to Superboy, I know it's there and besides…according to Robin he insisted on returning when he heard that you were hurt and he certainly showed just how relieved he was when he saw that you were alright. In the end I'll think you'll be pleasantly surprised as long as you show Superboy that his concern was not wasted."

His speech finished Aqualad left Harry's room to let the wizard think about what he'd said and he smiled, thinking about who would win Superboy first, Harry or M'gann?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry watched as Aqualad and Superboy sparred and tried to concentrate on his book rather than on the shirtless Superboy or the irritating girl talk he could overhear between M'gann and Artemis. He smiled and had to fight the urge to smile as Superboy succeeded in throwing Aqualad to the ground and revealed that he had learned the technique from Black Canary.

Harry looked up as Red Tornado descended into the cave and Wally hurried over to question the robot on whether or not he had a mission for them. Red Tornado gave his standard reply of, "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Wally responded by whining that, "Yeah but The Batman is with The Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham. But you're on your way somewhere right; maybe a hot date or maybe a mission?" Harry rolled his eyes at Wally's whining before Aqualad responded calmly, "If we can be of assistance."

Red Tornado seemed to consider things for a moment before he turned around and began typing on a holographic keyboard pulling up a picture of an old man named Kent Nelson and who Harry immediately recognized as being The Doctor Fate, The Sorcerer Supreme. Red Tornado informed the team that Kent had been missing for twenty-three days and had been a member of the Justice Society, the precursor to the Justice League. Wally snorted and whispered to Artemis, "Yeah he's a real magician I bet, with all of the wonderful technology necessary to make it seem like real magic. After all not even Harry's power is beyond scientific understanding, it's just manipulating the energy transfers that take place within our bodies and between objects every few seconds."

Harry felt his left eye start to twitch at Wally's explanation as M'gann said, "He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars, I would be honored to help find him." Wally of course taking the chance to impress M'gann said, "Me too. So honored, I can barely stand it. Magic uh… rocks." Red Tornado, ignoring Wally as usual handed Aqualad a golden key and said, "Take this; it is the key to the tower of fate."

Later Harry shivered as he felt the magical energy swirling around the area where the Tower of Fate was supposed to be. He felt his mood worsen as he felt the bond between him and Superboy began soaking up the magical energy and strengthened at an accelerated rate. Harry rolled his eyes as Artemis tried to trick Wally into admitting that he didn't believe in magic before Harry closed his eyes and began feeling the magical wards surrounding the area.

After a few minutes Harry opened his eyes and confident that he'd solved the mystery he turned to Aqualad and asked him for the key. Aqualad shrugged and handed the key to Harry who walked forward and used the key where his magic was telling him was the invisible door. Harry turned the key and the tower materialized. Harry pushed open the door and the team followed him inside the tower before the door closed behind them.

Superboy was the first to respond to the disappearance of the door asking, "Where'd the door go?" Just after he'd done so a golden apparition appeared in front of the team and said, "You have entered with a key, but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." Wally after a glance back at M'gann said, "We are true believers, here to find Dr. Fate." The apparition appeared to gain a sad look before it vanished.

Suddenly a crackling sound was heard just before the floor cracked beneath them and fell away dropping the team down a shaft toward a pool of lava. M'gann began levitating and grabbed Wally as Artemis grabbed Aqualad and attached herself to the side of the shaft via an arrow. Superboy grabbed the side of the shaft and slowly slowed down just his feet ending up in the lava. Harry meanwhile had cast a levitation charm on his clothes and winced as he felt the intense pain coming through the bond.

M'gann, unable to deal with the intense heat began to slowly descend towards the lava before she said, "Hello M'gann. We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe." A platform suddenly closed over the pool of lava and the group was able to descend safely. "This platform," said Aqualad, "it should be red hot, yet it is cool to the touch."

Harry had to fight the desire to roll his eyes as Artemis and Wally argued like an old married couple about how it was or was not Wally's fault for lying about believing in magic. Eventually Wally said, "Everything can be explained by science." Aqualad, finding a hidden hatchway in the platform said, "Let us test that theory." Wally panicked and said, "Wait, the back draft from the lava will roast us…" only to be ignored by Aqualad who opened the hatchway and snow started blowing into the shaft. "It's snow," said M'gann happily as Artemis looked at Wally and smirking asked, "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?"

After the group jumped through the hatchway they found themselves in a wintery mountain range and Wally responded to Artemis by saying, "Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Harry, who was not really paying attention to the argument walked over to a floating cane and asked, "This is a focus of some kind, a very powerful focus. Hey Wally, how to you explain how a focus works?" Wally launched into an explanation about bio-electricity and rushed over to grab the focus at the same time Harry grabbed it. "Huh, hey I can't let go," the two teens shouted as the cane lifted them into the sky and they vanished leaving the rest of their teammates alone.

Harry and Wally rematerialized in some place that appeared to be made up of staircases and Wally spotting a familiar face shouted, "Abra Kadabra." The cane began glowing and an old man that Harry recognized as Kent Nelson began glowing in response and he flew over to them from a different staircase. Kent Nelson grabbed the cane causing a rope around his hands to melt and he said, "In here, quickly," as a burst of magic flew from the cane and revealed a hidden elevator.

"No," shouted a whiny black-haired boy whom Harry could just feel the evil magic rolling off of, "I want that helmet, I want it, I want it, I WANT IT," as he fired a blast of red magical energy which crashed into the doors of the elevator.

After a few moments the old gentleman said, "I'm Kent Nelson by the way." Wally responded under his breath, "No duh." Harry elbowed him and said, "I'm Harry and the non-believer here is Wally." Kent smiled and said, "Well Harry, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power." Wally rolled his eyes and said, "Who, Abra Kadabra? He's a total fake." Harry elbowed Wally again and said, "He meant the other one you idiot, the Lord of Chaos." Kent smiled and said, "Right you are Harry, glad to see all that magical potential in you isn't going to waste. A Lord of Chaos like Klarion is the opposite of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate." Wally rolled his eyes again and said, "Right, you're a Lord of Order." Kent chuckled and said, "Oh no not me. I'm just an old coat Fate used to throw on every once in a while. Anyway, Klarion is after the Helmet of Fate and if he gets his sticky little mitts on it he'll turn the world into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

As the elevator doors opened back up Harry had to blink his eyes rapidly to clear the tears that formed as he beheld an object made up almost entirely of magic although he had to wonder just why someone would go through the trouble of creating a giant magical bell. As the three males began walking toward the bell a doorway in the ceiling opened up and out of it fell Superboy and Aqualad while M'gann floated down gently.

A sudden blast of blue-white energy crashed into the ground causing Harry to push Kent to the ground and conjure a magical shield to block the incoming blasts of energy. Abra Kadabra continued firing blasts of energy from his "wand" as Kent banged on the giant bell with his cane causing it to glow. Harry, Kent and Wally hurried into the bell, passing through a magical portal, as Klarion flew through the air after them following them.

Kent and the others rematerialized on the roof of the Tower of Fate but as Kent reached out to a floating golden helmet he was blasted by a blast of red magical energy from Klarion. Nelson stumbled back as Harry dove to the side and began firing all manner of dark curses at Klarion. Nelson muttered a spell under his breath, erecting a brilliant golden dome over himself, Wally and the Helmet.

Harry gasped for air as he conjured a brilliant gold and green metal shield to block the blasts of red magical energy Klarion was firing at him and at the golden dome. Harry aimed his wand and fired a bone-breaker curse at Klarion who easily batted the curse aside with a glowing, red hand and said, "Please, you're far out of your league you little wizard boy." Harry had to admit Klarion was right, he was no match for the Lord of Chaos unless…

Harry took a deep breath and hurried over to the golden dome and hid behind it and shouted focusing his magic on Wally, "Wally, toss me the helmet now!" Wally looked at Harry with wide eyes but found himself doing as Harry commanded and throwing the helmet to Harry. The helmet passed through the golden dome and Harry quickly placed the helmet on his head, and screamed as the foreign magic merged with his magical core…

Harry found himself in an area of nothingness with only a small circle of light illuminating him and unknown to him Kent Nelson who was standing behind the teen. "So, you put on the helmet huh? Personally I was betting that it would be the non-believer who would end up here." Harry looked at Kent with a confused look on his face and asked, "And just where is here?" Nelson smiled and said, "You already know the answer to that question but I'll answer it anyway. We're inside the helmet after all you put it on and my soul got sucked in along with yours probably because I spent so many years wearing it and serving its master." Harry nodded understanding, he was meant to always serve a master it seemed after all a weapon needed a wielder as Kent asked, "Wanna watch," and suddenly Harry was seeing what his body, under control of Nabu, was seeing…

His body had erected a glowing shield in the shape of an Ankh as Klarion fired blasts of red energy at him and shouted, "Give it up Nabu, order went out of style in the twentieth century." Harry heard his body say, "This battle is pointless, you sought to gain the helmet before it gained a host but you are too late." Klarion shouted, "Shut it you old fart," and raised his hands causing stone pillars to rise out of the ground and attempt to crush Harry's possessed body. A glowing ankh appeared and shattered the stone pillars revealing that Harry's possessed body was unharmed. Nabu raised his arms and fired a blast of energy that Klarion had to teleport to avoid.

As Klarion reappeared behind Nabu he fired a blast of energy of that collided with Nabu's back and spread all over Harry's body shocking him and dropping the Mental Harry to the ground as he felt the pain and asked, "What was that?" Kent smiled sadly and said, "Well it is your body after all." Mental Harry looked at Kent and asked, "So what happens if Nabu loses?" Kent looked at Harry and said, "Then you see Enza before I do."

Back in the physical plain Klarion was slowly but surely defeating the possessed Harry's body. Nabu dove to the side to dodge a dragon of fire and conjured a shield to block it as it circled around to attack again only to be blasted off of his feet by a blast of energy from Klarion. Klarion then sent a stream of magical flames out of his mouth and Nabu flew around in a circle to avoid the flames firing a blast of magic at Klarion as he did so. Klarion raised his hand and a tower of red magical energy rose out of the roof of the tower and slammed into Nabu throwing him up into the air before he managed to regain control of his flight.

Klarion smirked and said, "You're out of practice Nabu and that host body is far too tired to last much longer." A brilliant red thunderbolt fell down from the sky and crashed into a shield that Nabu had conjured at the last second. Wally meanwhile sighed and charged at Klarion only to be blasted off his feet by a blast of red magical energy fired from the Lord of Chaos and to fall against the edge of the tower, unconscious.

Nabu took the chance and fired a brilliant blast of golden energy through his shield at Klarion's cat which was sent flying from the blast and was unable to land on its feet crashing onto its side and struggling to stand back up. "Without your familiar," said Nabu standing back up as the red lightning storm stopped, "you have no anchor to this plane of existence." Klarion started to flicker as he shouted insults at Nabu only to have to teleport again as Nabu fired a golden blast of energy at him. "Neko, we're getting out of here," Klarion said as he picked up his damaged familiar and vanished from the roof of the Tower of Fate in a shower of black and red sparks.

Mental Harry turned around as he heard an angry voice say, "Harry, what's going on? Where are we?" Mental Harry sighed as he saw a Mental Superboy now standing within the helmet. Mental Harry looked at Mental Superboy with an apologetic look on his face before he turned to Nelson and asked, "It's over isn't it, why isn't Nabu taking off the helmet?" A voice sounded behind them causing Nelson and Harry to turn around as the floating helmet appeared saying, "Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate. I will not release this body; Chaos must not be allowed to reign!" Nelson said as though he was disappointed, "He can, but he shouldn't. Nabu, this is not the right candidate, you would be interfering with a soul bond, one of the ultimate forms of order if you keep control of this body." The floating helmet responded, "True, but I do not appreciate being kept hidden away for decades at a time." Superboy growled angrily and said, "What gives you the right to interfere with Harry and his bond mate?" The floating helmet laughed and said, "Do you even know why you are here, Kryptonian? YOU ARE HIS BOND MATE." Mental Superboy fell to the ground in shock as Nelson said, "That won't happen this time, the boy will find a suitable wearer for you and I'll stick around in the meantime and keep you company."

The helmet seemed to consider for a moment before saying, "The bargain is acceptable." Nelson turned to Mental Superboy and Mental Harry and said, "A little free advice for you two, don't waste your time dancing around each other, if you're meant to be together then you should be together."

Nabu then removed the Helmet of Fate returning control of Harry's body to Harry who walked over to Nelson's body and placed his fallen pocket watch in his hand before walking over to check on his unconscious teammate…

Later, back at Mount Justice Harry placed the Helmet of Fate on his bookshelf for safe keeping until a suitable replacement could be found. Harry turned around at the sound of Superboy coughing and saw his bond mate. Superboy looked at Harry with a strange look in his eye and said, "We need to talk." Harry nodded and sat down on his bed patting the spot beside him. Superboy sat down and the two started talking…


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here you guys go, I know that it's short but this is just to let you all know what happened between Harry and Superboy.

Harry woke up the next morning sore but for the first time that he could remember happy. He groaned and pushed the sleeping body of Superboy off of him and onto the floor although the Kryptonian simply continued sleeping with a pleased look on his face. Harry eased himself out of the tangle of blankets wrapped around his body before levitating the sleeping Superboy back into his bed. Harry then left his room, locking the door behind him and walking the short distance to the showers, after last night he definitely needed one.

The previous night after sitting next to each other for a few minutes it had been Superboy who had started talking by asking Harry how long he'd known about the soul bond. Harry had sighed unhappily before admitting that he'd known that the bond existed ever since they'd touched each other the first time they'd met but that he'd only known it was a soul bond for a few weeks. Superboy had nodded before saying angrily, "And why didn't you say anything to me?" Harry had looked down fighting tears at Superboy's angry voice and said quietly, "I was afraid that you'd hate me because of it like how you at first hated M'gann because she read your mind without permission." Superboy sighed but had to admit that what Harry said made sense; he just wasn't expecting it from Harry of all people. After all Harry had never once displayed any sense of fear even when facing down super villains who could so easily tear him to pieces and to hear that Harry had feared Superboy's reaction caused a strange sense of sadness and hurt to blossom in Superboy.

Superboy looked at Harry and put his hand under Harry's chin and lifted his face up before whispering, "Harry I think Nelson was right, there's no sense in dancing around the subject, if we are soul mates then we should be together." Harry looked at Superboy in confusion before saying, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have M'gann?" Superboy shook his head and said, "No, she's like a sister to me, no matter what she wants our relationship to be that's all that it can be." Harry smiled and wiped the tears from his emerald eyes before saying, "Let's just take it slow then, alright. I'm still not entirely used to dealing with emotions or other people so let's just rela…" only to be interrupted by Superboy eagerly placing his lips against Harry's. The two boys moaned as their mouths opened and a battle for dominance between their tongues began.

Harry felt his body tingling as Superboy's hands ran up and down his arms, tickling his skin with his fingers. Harry pushed Superboy away only for the smirking Kryptonian to say, "Sorry but I just wanted to do that in case things don't work out." Harry had smirked before pulling out of Superboy's arms and changing into his Animagus form. His form shifted and shrunk as bones rearranged themselves and fur started covering his body until Harry was in the form of a panther. The lithe jungle cat leaped up onto the bed and pushed Superboy down and lay down on him and began licking Superboy's face. Superboy had laughed as the panther licked him eagerly with his hard, sand-paper like tongue. Eventually Harry had had enough and changed back into his normal form and said from his spot sitting on Superboy's stomach, "And I wanted to do that just in case things don't work out. Now move over, I think I could use a nap." Superboy obliged sliding out of the bed and starting to leave only for Harry to ask with a fake hurt tone, "Don't you want to sleep with me, big boy?" Superboy had looked back at Harry and smiled before sliding into bed the bed with him.

Harry sighed as he stepped into the shower and began running his fingers through his short, spiky hair, he'd been thinking about letting it grow out; maybe he'd ask his bond mate later. Harry suddenly let loose a squeak as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a familiar voice whisper into his ear, "Mind if I join you?" Harry smiled and said, "Sure, Superboy, but just this once," before he thought to himself, "And maybe every other time too." Superboy smirked and laid a kiss on Harry's neck before saying, "I heard that, I'd like to make it every other time too."

Harry suddenly stopped and whispered, "How did you hear that, am I projecting or is it the bond?" Superboy said, "You mean you didn't say that out loud? Well that's weird." Superboy then picked up a bar of soap and began running it across Harry's back and said, "Either way, I think I like it, especially if I can send pictures to you." Harry looked back in confusion at his bond mate only for a sudden picture of him and Superboy naked in bed to flash across his eyes and for a blush to appear across his face. Superboy smiled as Harry's skin turned red and he whispered, "Oh, I definitely like this."

An hour later Superboy finally left Harry alone as he didn't want to draw any attention to their relationship yet as he didn't want anyone asking Harry questions that he wasn't quite ready for. Harry sent feelings of thanks over the bond before he stood up and walked back to his room, a towel around his body and joy for once dancing in his heart.

Much later Harry after training pulled Superboy aside and asked him out on a date with a blush that just wouldn't leave his face. Superboy smiling whispered so that their nearby teammates couldn't hear, "You bet I'd like to go on a date with you."

Harry smiled and briefly held Superboy's hand before walking over to the chair he'd conjured and sitting down on it and reading his new favorite book as a sudden picture of him and Superboy kissing flashed across his eyes. He looked up and saw his bond mate smirking as he talked to Aqualad. Harry thought "Well, two can play that game," before he sent Superboy an image of him and Superboy kissing without any clothes on. Superboy suddenly turned bright red and glared at Harry causing Aqualad to follow his gaze to a blushing, but pleased looking Harry.

Aqualad smiled and nodded before turning back to Superboy and whispering, "I guess your little kitten has teeth." Superboy suddenly turned his glare from Harry to Aqualad and whispered, "Just how much do you know?" Aqualad, now smirking, said, "I just saw the two of you in the shower together, that's all. Why, does the word kitten excite you or something?" Superboy just sighed and hid his face in his hands, fighting the smile on his face and thinking, "Well this bond may take some getting used to but I think I can learn to love it."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here you guys go, a chapter not based on any of the cartoon episodes.

Harry frowned as he read the letter; it contained information detailing the current whereabouts of one Bellatrix Lestrange, the only Death Eater that was not rotting in Azkaban or dead. The letter had found its way into his room in such a way that whoever or whatever had delivered it had managed to successfully avoid detection from the plethora of security gadgets within Mt. Justice. Harry had to fight to keep his emotions from raging and alerting his bond mate as he read the letter detailing what the crazy bitch had been up to. Apparently she had started a cult devoted to worshiping death and was attempting to find a way to revive the Dark Lord, Voldemort through blood magic. Harry might have been forbidden to kill during missions but this wasn't a mission, this was personal; Bellatrix was one of the ones responsible for the death of his original master, Dumbledore.

Harry sighed before gathering his weapons and writing his bond mate a note. Then he turned on the spot and vanished silently from Mt. Justice.

Superboy frowned as he felt the raging emotions coming from his bond mate, usually his bond mate was so calm but today his emotions were just out of control. He stood in front of the door and rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what he should do; should he just enter or knock on the door? Superboy eventually decided to knock on the door and was just about to when he suddenly felt the bond weaken. Suddenly worried at how faint his bond mate's emotions and thoughts felt he opened the door only to be met with an empty room. He quickly spotted the letter Harry had left and read it before hurrying to find M'gann. He needed to get to Gotham quickly.

Harry stood outside the dilapidated building that he knew was housing the cultists who followed that bitch Bellatrix. Harry took a deep breath before he swung his wand, causing the boarded up front door to silently turn to dust. He then entered and quickly noticed the scent of blood and vomit. He looked down and saw a body wearing a blood-stained black robe and grimaced as he felt the blood seeping through his boots and no doubt staining his socks red. He quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and walked through the blood-soaked halls noting the many, many dead bodies littering the halls, most of whom seemed to have no apparent injuries.

Harry wandered the building for hours, wondering just where Bellatrix and her living cultists where.

Eventually Harry heard voices chanting and following the sound of the voices he eventually came across what appeared to once have been a ballroom, although it was now unrecognizable. It was covered with blood and torches which were giving off black flames hung on the walls. The disillusioned Harry looked up and saw lining a higher level of the ball room at least fifty people all of whom were wearing the same kinds of robes that the other dead bodies had been wearing. Floating in the center of the room was a sphere of blood and within that sphere was the dead and decaying body of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry noticed that the body seemed to have regained the right leg it had been missing after its owner's final battle but the left hand was still a stump. Harry felt his anger and hate suddenly spike as he saw sitting on a blood red throne Bellatrix Lestrange who nodded to someone that Harry couldn't see.

Harry suddenly felt his body shudder as two cultists lead a little brown-haired girl who couldn't be older than six to the sphere of blood floating in the middle of the room. Suddenly, Tom Marvolo Riddle's body within the sphere of blood shook and started to reach out of the sphere of blood towards the little girl who screamed as the scarred, burned hand reached out of the sphere of blood towards her. Having seen enough Harry cast a powerful cutting curse which flew into the outstretched hand of Tom Riddle's body and cut it off showering the little girl and the two cultists escorting her in blood.

As one the chanting suddenly stopped and in its place Harry heard a voice he hated shout, "It worked, Potter has come, fire, fire you fools!" Harry quickly cast a shield charm to stop the hail of bullets that suddenly flew towards him and his body shook as a few slammed into his body before he'd managed to fully raise the shield charm.

Harry roared as he gathered his magical energy in a sphere within his shield charm and sent it racing outwards. The racing sphere of magical energy literally tore all of the cultists to shreds as it passed by them although the little girl was left unharmed and Bellatrix had enough time to cast a shield charm to stop the racing sphere from shredding her to pieces.

Harry, pushing his magic into his limbs to enhance his speed and strength, quickly ran across the ballroom sending dark curse after dark curse flying at Bellatrix. Bellatrix laughed at the sight of the supposed savior of the wizarding world firing some of the darkest curses known in the magical world at her and responded firing curses just as dark back at him.

Eventually Harry, who had taken cover behind a stone pillar, looked out and realized that the little girl was still in danger and was about to summon her to him when Bellatrix did so before he could and placed her wand against the girl's head and shouted, "Now Potter, throw away your wand and daggers or this little mudblood girl dies!"

Harry sat there unable to decide what to do until he remembered how on his date with Superboy the Kryptonian had said that he desired to be like Superman; Harry had called it an admirable goal but told his bond mate that he should just be who he was. Superboy had responded that it felt weird to receive that advice from Harry as Harry was just learning to be himself. Harry realized then that he did not want to be responsible for the death of a little girl. Harry sighed and threw his wand and daggers away and stood up before walking out into the room so that he was no longer protected by anything.

Bellatrix cackled as she saw that the wizarding world's "greatest living weapon" had decided to throw in the towel against her. She pointed her wand at Harry and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Reducto!"

The Reductor curse flew through the air only to miss Harry completely as Superboy threw himself in front of the blast, the curse destroying his shirt but doing absolutely nothing to Superboy himself. Harry blinked as he realized that he was unharmed and watched as an arrow fired from Artemis took Bellatrix's wand from her wand and saw that Superboy was glowing. He felt his eyes start to tear up as he realized what had happened, his magical core had reacted and saved his Superboy. Harry picked up one of his daggers and walked towards Bellatrix who by this point had been snagged by one of Robin's gadgets.

Harry grabbed Bellatrix's hair and looked her in the eyes only to pause as he heard his Superboy say, "You have the right to choose what you want to be Harry, you don't have to be a weapon anymore." The little six year old girl walked over to Harry and put her hands on his arm and whispered, "Please Mr. Nice Man it's over." Harry looked at the little girl before he smiled slightly and nodded pushing Lestrange to the ground and instead picking up the little girl who buried her head in Harry's shoulder and started to cry.

Superboy walked over to Harry and hugged him and the little girl who by this point was bawling and asking what she'd do now that her mommy and daddy were dead. Harry looked at Superboy for a few moments, sending him his thoughts over the bond and Superboy nodded showing his support of Harry's plan. Harry looked at the little girl and whispered, "Don't worry little girl, my bond mate and I will be your new daddies." The little girl looked at Harry and Superboy and asked, "Really? You pinky promise?" Harry nodded and held the little girl's left pinky as Superboy held her right pinky and she smiled slightly before saying, "I'm Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you new daddies."

The two new parents smiled as most of the rest of the team stood in differing states of emotions. Robin was smiling but trying not to cry as Wally stood there with his mouth hanging open. Artemis had a look on her face that just screamed, "I told you so," before she held her hand out to Wally like she was expecting something. Wally sighed before pulling out his wallet and handing Artemis a twenty dollar bill. Kaldur on the other hand just stood there calmly with a slight smile on his face as M'gann looked on with a look that seemed to be equal parts joy, sadness and jealousy.


	10. Chapter 10

The ride on the bio-ship back to Mt. Justice was almost silent as Harry held Elizabeth who was starting to drift off to sleep and Superboy had a shocked but pleased look on his face as he watched his bond mate whisper a lullaby to the nearly asleep Elizabeth. Robin and Wally were looking uncomfortable while Artemis was busy taking pictures of the cute scene when she didn't think Harry was looking. Kaldur appeared calm but kept casting a worrying glance at M'gann who for once was not showing any emotions through her face or body language.

Harry sighed as he saw Batman waiting at the landing site and he stood up, easily supporting the small child in his arms and put on his emotionless mask, he would likely need it to defeat the legendary Batman in the argument that he knew would be coming.

Batman starred at Harry and inwardly sighed, glad that the boy was unharmed. He however narrowed his eyes as he saw that Harry was holding a female child, the boy had some serious explaining to do.

Later, after the report had been given Batman and Harry had engaged in an unofficial starring match as Batman listed off all of the reasons why he believed that Harry and Superboy were not suitable choices to raise a child. Batman watched as the little girl hid behind Harry's legs as he walked backwards and forwards attempting to intimidate Harry into giving up like he had the first time they'd met however this time it seemed that Harry was far more stubborn as he had yet to give up. Batman had to admit, he was impressed at all of the growing up that Harry had done whilst part of the team but Harry still had a long way to go and that in the end was why he felt that the teenager was not ready to raise a child and the same went for Superboy.

In the end after arguing back and forth for half an hour they came to a compromise, if Elizabeth did not have any suitable family to look after her then and only then would Batman allow Harry and Superboy to become her legal guardians. Batman then dismissed the team and walked away, allowing a smile to come to his face now that the team could not see his face, the little brown-haired girl had been rather adorable.

Superboy smiled at the compromise, Harry had already confirmed that Elizabeth did not have any living family after peering into her mind gently with his legilimency. Harry had confirmed that her only living relatives had been her parents who had been sacrificed to Voldemort's corpse before Harry had arrived.

Later in the early hours of the morning Harry shot upright as he heard a knock on his door and the sound of Elizabeth crying. Harry had groaned before sliding out of bed around his sleeping partner and walking to his door. He opened and saw the little girl crying and bent down to pick her up asking her, "What's wrong sweety?" Elizabeth looked at Harry and said, "I had a bad dream that the evil lady came back, it scared me so much." Harry stroked her hair and whispered, "Don't worry sweety, the evil lady is locked away and she'll never bother you again, I promise. Now would you like to sleep with me and your other daddy?" The little girl nodded and Harry walked back to bed laying her down gently in between him and Superboy. Harry gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead and held her as she drifted off to sleep and soon Harry had also fallen back to sleep.

The next day Harry smiled as Batman grudgingly admitted that Elizabeth did not have any family who could take her in and knowing what would happen to her if things were left up to the Gotham City Civil Services he himself brought Harry and Superboy the papers necessary to adopt Elizabeth. Superboy sighed before signing the name, Conner Kent; he wondered what Superman would think about the recent events.

Harry smiled as Elizabeth pulled him along shopping for clothes. Harry would never have guessed that the little girl was a tomboy but they'd been shopping for an hour and Elizabeth had yet to look at a single dress or skirt, instead she was just looking at jeans and t-shirts. Harry however was more than happy enough to spend money on what the little girl wanted, it wasn't like he had any shortage of funds and he certainly saw no reason to not spend money on the little girl. Harry, while Elizabeth was in the changing room, noticed that his bond mate was looking uncomfortable and planted a quick kiss on his bond mate's lips before asking, "Hey, you alright?"

Superboy looked at Harry and said, "It doesn't feel right, you've got all of this wealth and I have absolutely nothing to offer in return." Harry sighed before wrapping his arms around Superboy and saying, "Don't worry about it my Superboy, you are everything that I need." Superboy smiled slightly before kissing Harry back.

An hour later Elizabeth and her new parents were finished shopping and heading back to Mt. Justice to drop off their purchases before going to the American branch of Gringotts to set up Elizabeth a trust account and give Superboy access to Harry's vaults.

Later Harry growled low in his throat as he saw M'gann flirting with a just as angry looking Superboy; Superboy was his bond mate damn it! Superboy made a short response to M'gann of "No" to M'gann's request for a date and walked over to Harry with a relieved look on his face. Harry was about to ask Superboy what M'gann had wanted when Superboy placed his lips against Harry's and rubbed his body up against Harry's. Harry sighed as he saw M'gann looking on upset and grabbed Elizabeth's hand before he, Elizabeth and Superboy vanished with a small pop.

The three reappeared outside the grand marble building of Gringotts. Harry entered and was asked to produce his key. He did so and was informed that the manager of Gringotts had requested a meeting with him and left instructions that Harry was to be congratulated on establishing a soul bond and was to be shown to Ragnok's office immediately. Harry was surprised but accepted the congratulations and escort to Ragnok's office. It only took a few minutes of waiting before they were told to enter.

Harry smiled as Ragnok bowed low and said, "Welcome Lord Slytherin-Potter." Harry looked confusedly at Ragnok and said, "Please just call me Harry Lord Ragnok, but what do you mean by Lord Slytherin?" Ragnok smiled and said, "If I am to just call you Harry then you are to just call me Ragnok. Now then, the Slytherin vaults reopened for the first time in ages when you and your bond mate began the process of finalizing your bond."

At this point Superboy looked at Ragnok and asked, "What do you mean by finalizing our bond?" Ragnok continued grinning and said, "Simple, when the two of you began sexual relations you began the process of finalizing the bond and the bond will reach its final stage only once the two of you consummate your relationship." At this point Superboy and Harry both blushed and Elizabeth asked, "What are sexual relations? And what does consummate mean?" Harry, with the blush still on his face said, "I'll explain it when you're older Elizabeth."

Ragnok laughed and said, "Now then Harry, all we need is a drop of your blood to determine if you really are the Heir of Slytherin and then we will go from there." Harry nodded and took the knife Ragnok offered him and pricked his finger and allowed the blood to drop onto a paper which soaked up the blood before blood red letters started appearing. The letters read "Harry James Potter is heir to the following vaults and accounts: The Vault and Account of Slytherin, The Vault and Account of Potter, and the Vault and Account of Black."

Ragnok nodded and said, after handing Harry a gold ring, "Here is the ring with your family crests Harry. Just touch it with your wand to display the next crest; it goes in the order of Potter, Black, Slytherin and then back to Potter." Ragnok nodded and said, "Now as your account manager, is there anything I can do for you today?" Harry still a little dumbfounded nodded and said, "Yes, I'd like to set up a trust fund for my daughter Elizabeth and give my bond mate access to my vaults."

Ragnok nodded and said, "We can deal with the trust vault later but all I need is a drop of your bond mate's blood to give him access to the vaults." Superboy nodded and pricked his finger with the magical knife and allowed the blood to drop on the dish Ragnok held. Ragnok called a young goblin and ordered him to use it to give Superboy access to Harry's vaults.

The young goblin hurried to do as Ragnok commanded and Ragnok said, "Now about how much were you planning to place in the trust vault Harry?" Harry thought for a few moments before saying, "I think 10,000 galleons would be a good place to start." Ragnok nodded and wrote down the order before handing it to another goblin to take care of.

Their tasks completed Harry, Superboy and Elizabeth said goodbye to Ragnok after Ragnok handed Harry a list of all his properties and the total amount worth of his accounts. The group then returned to Mt. Justice ready to spend what remained of the day at the nearby beach.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry sat in a cave with the unconscious Kaldur applying cooling charms to Kaldur's body every so often but he knew that soon he would have to leave, he could feel his bond mate searching for him, acting on the last shred of himself that remained after everyone else had been forced to forget the last six months by that psychic man. Harry had managed to isolate himself from the psychic link between the team when it had been hijacked.

Harry applied the cooling charms to Kaldur one last time before he left allowing himself to feel along the soul bond for his bond mate. He winced as he felt the primal animal instincts overwhelming his bond mate's mind, his bond mate hadn't existed six months before and so all that was left was animal instincts.

Harry followed the direction he could feel his bond mate coming from and had been walking for a half hour before he found Robin who was busy fighting a bunch of Bialyian guards. Harry aimed his wand and fired multiple stunners at the guards most of whom were busy focusing on Robin and hadn't noticed the wizard who had snuck up on them. The guards who remained turned and aimed at their unknown assailant. Fortunately Wally appeared and just as the guards were about to open fire sped by grabbing the guns of the few guards who were still conscious and dropping them on the ground. The fight was quickly finished thanks to the arrival of M'gann who telekinetically lifted and threw the few remaining guards.

The last guard who attempted to flee was stopped by an arrow fired from Artemis. Robin and Wally greeted each other and Harry rolled his eyes, it figured that even without their recent memories the two would still recognize each other. Harry helped the team tie up the unconscious guards and then listened to them try and piece together what had happened to them over the past six months from the memory fragments that they still had remaining.

After a few minutes of listening to them argue back and forth about who they were Harry swung his wand in a wide arc and said, "Silencio." The other four teenagers suddenly found themselves incapable of speaking and Harry said, allowing his anger and frustration to spill over into his tone, "Now listen. Seeing as how our leader is unconscious and I still retain my memories here's what's going to happen. M'gann seeing as you are the superior telepath you are going to bring the others into your mind and then I will give you all of the memories that relate to our current predicament. Is that understood everyone?" The other four teens nodded with Wally looking like he was about to pee his pants, Robin and Artemis glaring at Harry and M'gann looking at Harry with a determined look on her face.

M'gann's eyes started glowing as the bodies of Robin, Artemis and Wally fell to the ground and Harry sat down cross-legged holding each memory at the edge of his mind so that M'gann could grab and copy the memory. This process continued for some time until everyone was aware of just what their mission was.

M'gann released the others from her mind and they groaned as they suddenly found themselves back in their bodies. "Okay," said Robin still glaring at Harry, "you said Aqualad was unconscious but he's not here so how do you know what kind of condition he's in?" Harry kneeled down and started drawing a rough map with his wand. "Here," he said pointing at an X marked on the map, "is a cave. I left Kaldur there after applying cooling charms. The three of you," he said pointing at M'gann, Artemis and Wally, "will go to that cave and collect Kaldur before bringing him to the Bio-Ship. Meanwhile, Robin and I will follow the bond between myself and Superboy and help him recover his memories." At his point Robin asked, "And I'm supposed to help you do that how?" Harry smirked and said, "Simple. Get his attention so I can sneak up on him." At this point Wally asked with a sly tone, "From behind, right?" Harry glared at Wally and said, "Yes, but get your mind out of the gutter before I personally bury you." Wally gulped and said, "You got it temporary boss-man."

Harry and Robin ran through the desert closing in on Superboy quickly who worriedly, at least to Harry was not moving at all. Eventually the two came across a giant tent that was being guarded by Bialyian guards and Harry whispered to Robin, "Superboy's in there. Our first priority is to take out the guards and then…" at this point Harry looked around and realized that Robin had disappeared, doing his ninja impersonation. Harry growled and whispered, "Wally's right, that is definitely annoying," before pulling out a dagger and his wand and aiming his wand at the closest guard just as the sound of laughter appeared and the guards ran off to investigate.

Robin snuck up behind Harry and said, "Now while they're distracted, let's go save Superboy." Harry jumped up and turned holding his dagger ready to throw at Robin only to curse as his brain actually acknowledged what had been said. Deciding to save the criticism he was writing in his head for Robin for later he turned back around and seeing that the guards still hadn't returned he made his way down the cliff he and Robin were waiting on and into the tent.

The tent was full of scientists who were drawing energy from a round machine creature and using it to shock Superboy. Harry felt his anger rise as he saw his bond mate in pain and formed a whip of flames from his wand and cracked it setting the scientists' lab coats on fire. As the scientists tried to shed their burning lab coats Robin dropped smoke pellets and quickly began systematically taking them out one by one. Harry meanwhile hurried forward and placed his hands on the side of Superboy's head forcing his feral bond mate to look him in the eyes so that he could begin the process of restoring Superboy's mind.

Unfortunately, the leader of the experiment, Psimon, the psychic responsible for removing the memories of the rest of the team felt Harry repairing Superboy's mind and walked up quietly behind him. Just as Harry finished restoring Superboy's mind Psimon covered his hands with black psychic energy and grabbed Harry's throat and tried to choke him to death. Harry fell backwards as Superboy shouted, "HARRY," and struggled with all of his might to break free from the bonds that kept him imprisoned.

However, despite all of his strength Superboy was unable to break free and had to watch as his bond mate struggled for his life against the psychic slowly but surely choking him to death. The round machine creature at this point took its chance to escape and spun into Psimon knocking him away from Harry and the machine creature kept rolling and spinning, knocking Psimon and the other scientists around. Harry groaned and swung his wand once causing the restraints around Superboy's wrists and ankles to unlock. Superboy jumped down and held the weakened Harry to him not realizing the danger that he and the other two were still in.

Robin however, seeing that Superboy was free as the smoke started to lift ran to the entrance of the tent and shouted, "Superboy, get Harry and let's get out of here!" Superboy shook his head to clear it and did as Robin suggested, picking up Harry and running from the tent and after the Boy Wonder and back towards were Miss Martian had hidden the bio-ship.

Elizabeth sighed before sitting her math book down. She was proud of her daddies but their work also made her worried; she didn't know what she'd do if one day one or both of them didn't come back from a mission. She smiled as she remembered the recent conversation that the scary Batman had had with the team, they were on their way back with what they believed was the source of the energy spikes that had alerted the Justice League's Watchtower. She couldn't wait to show them her latest math test that she was so proud of, her Aunt Black Canary had made sure that she'd studied for it even though her daddies hadn't been there.

Much later, Harry and Superboy were sitting with Elizabeth in Mt. Justice helping her with her math homework when the computerized voice said, "Recognized, Superman 01," and Superman entered through the tunnel. Superman walked up to Superboy and asked, "Do you have a minute to talk?" Superboy turned to ask Harry if he would be alright only to see his bond mate waving his hand and saying, "Go, we'll be fine on our own for a few minutes." Superboy nodded and followed Superman out of the cave and back out outside.

Outside, under the stars Superman looked at Superboy and said, "So, you and Harry, huh?" Superboy narrowed his eyes and said, "Yes, what about it?" Superman blushed and responded, "I feel that the two of you…There's no way it can…I want you to stop seeing him." Superboy growled and said, barely managing to keep his control, "Why?" Superman, the blush still on his face said, "What about what happened on the mission, you nearly shut down when Harry was hurt and I don't want you to get hurt. And what about what others might think of your relationship, are you prepared to deal with that?"

Superboy took a deep breath and shrugged before he punched Superman in the side of the face. Superman's head turned due to the punch and he looked at Superboy in shock as he raised his hand to the side of his face. Superboy growled and said, "Bullshit. You take no interest in me for three months and then you suddenly don't want to see me get hurt. And who cares what others might think; my teammates don't care, Harry doesn't care, Elizabeth doesn't care so why should I care what anyone else thinks? I will not allow you or anyone else to take away the only bit of happiness in my life!" Superboy turned around and walked back into Mt. Justice whispering, "I can't believe I once looked up to you." Superman stood outside the entrance alone for a few moments before flying up into the sky and away from the mountain.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Okay, first of all I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update everyone. At first I was waiting for new episodes and then once it became clear that new episodes weren't coming until September I had new story ideas swimming around in my brain that needed writing. Then when I tried to come back to this story my life went crazy and I haven't had a chance to write until now. So again I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me.

Also WARNING, this chapter contains references to spanking of one male teenager by another male teenager.

Harry looked around himself and yet he couldn't see anything, just endless blackness stretching on forever. He knew that this was a dream as he couldn't feel the bond between himself and Superboy but still this was definitely a strange dream; after all who in the world has a dream in which they're just standing in darkness?

Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he heard a familiar voice laughing. "No," Harry whispered to himself, "It can't be him! He's dead and I stopped his resurrection!" A voice whispered in Harry's ear, "And why can't it be me, dear Harry?" Harry spun reaching for his wand only to realize that he apparently didn't have a wand in wherever this dream or vision was.

Harry starred as the cloaked figure jumped back from him and Harry realized that it was indeed him; it was indeed Voldemort. Harry starred into those glowing snake-like eyes and said, "Am I in Hell because that is definitely where you should be snake-face." Voldemort chuckled and said, "Ah, dear Harry did you honestly believe that Hell would be able to hold me? As to your question no we are not in Hell. The best way to describe this place would be a place in-between Earth and Hell. You see my resurrection had advanced far enough to pull my soul out of Hell when you interfered. Since then, I have been attacking the walls that divide this place from Earth and it appears that I have finally succeeded in shattering them as evidenced by this meeting. I will soon escape to Earth and all it will take is one soul seeking power and I will be free to use that person to reclaim my body."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I killed you once snake-face and I can kill you again." Voldemort roared in laughter before saying, "Do you honestly believe you can kill me again Harry? I admit I underestimated you when we last battled and it cost me but just listen to yourself. You are no longer the perfect weapon you once were. All it will take is destroying those important to you and I will have you begging for death. But alas, it seems that this meeting is at an end but know this Harry, I will seek you out and I will destroy everything and everyone that you now hold dear."

The last thing Harry heard as his dream ended was Voldemort roaring in laughter as he vanished from the dark void that he had been imprisoned in.

Harry shot upright in his bed covered in sweat and looked around trying to figure out what he had just experienced. He groaned as he looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was midnight. He looked at his peacefully sleeping bond mate and sighed. Had he just had a bad dream or had it been an actual vision? Would he have to deal with Voldemort again and he had to admit Voldemort had a point; he had changed since their last encounter and while he felt it was for the better it might in the end have made him weaker against someone like Voldemort who had no problem killing innocents.

Harry sighed and skillfully escaped from the tight hug his sleeping bond mate had him in; it was surprising just how much his bond mate could sleep through. Harry then walked through Mt. Justice to Elizabeth's room and silently stepped inside. He looked at the sleeping Elizabeth and smiled before sitting on the edge of her bed and gently stroking her head. Elizabeth sleepily opened her eyes and looked at Harry before yawning and saying, "What's wrong daddy? Did you have a bad dream?" Harry looked at the little girl in surprise before saying, "Yes but how did you know angel?" Elizabeth yawned again and leaned against Harry saying, "Well I only ever come to see you in the middle of the night when I've had a bad dream so I figured that since you came to see me that you'd had a bad dream."

Harry chuckled in response before saying, "Well you are clever aren't you?" The two sat in silence before Elizabeth hugged Harry tightly and said, "Do you want to talk about your dream daddy? You always say that I should talk about my bad dreams." Harry was silent for a few seconds before he said, "No, at least not yet. I just want to sit here for a little while is that alright Beth?" Elizabeth looked at Harry and asked, "Can I have a cooler nickname daddy?" Harry chuckled and said, "I promise that once you learn to become an Animagus that we'll come up with a new nickname for you but until then you're stuck with Beth." Elizabeth pouted and said, "Ah, but you said you wouldn't start teaching me until my birthday next month. Why can't I start now?"

Harry smiled at his pouting daughter before saying, "Because you also asked to become my blood heir and you need to be at least seven before we can do that and besides I like being able to tease you, like this." Harry changed into his panther form and gently pushed Elizabeth down flat before licking her face gently. Elizabeth laughed as she hugged her daddy and tried to get away from his licking tongue. Harry changed back and gave Elizabeth a normal kiss before saying, "Thank you angel, I needed that but I think it's time for both of us to go back to sleep alright?" Elizabeth pouted before nodding and lying down as Harry cast a low-powered sleep spell to help her drift back to sleep.

Harry returned to his room only to see Superboy standing outside the room with a concerned look on his face. Superboy looked at Harry and asked, "So do you want to talk about this bad dream of yours?" Harry smiled before saying, "Not yet Conner, I promise I'll tell you about it once I'm ready. And if you don't get back into bed by the count of five I'll spank you after all I could use some kinky fun to help me get back to sleep." Superboy laughed nervously as he saw a red glow cover Harry's hands. Harry said, "One," and Superboy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Harry said, "Two," and Superboy started backing up towards the bed as he realized that Harry was serious. Seeing that Superboy was about to ruin his fun Harry said very quickly, "Three, Four, Five," and ran at Superboy who jumped on the bed and whispered, "You cheated!" Harry waved his wand vanishing their clothes before pulling Superboy over his knee and saying, "You were going to ruin my fun so you deserve this." The two teenage boys laughed as Harry began to spank Superboy.

In the morning, Harry was sitting in a bean bag chair he'd conjured as he read a romance book, one of his guilty pleasures, and Superboy squirmed in another bean bag chair feeling an almost pleasurable sting and warmth from his behind thanks to his bond mate's earlier bedroom kinkiness. Harry looked at Kaldur worriedly; he knew that the Atlantean was still not completely over Tula and wished there was something he could do. He suddenly got a devious idea that was typical for a hormone-driven teenager. He quickly sent a mental image to Superboy of the two bond mates in bed with Kaldur. Superboy blushed and starred at Harry wondering just what the teenage wizard was planning. Harry communicated his concerns and plan over the bond and Superboy raised his eyebrows and whispered so that the others couldn't hear, "So your plan is to seduce Kaldur into joining us?" Harry blushed in response and said, "I wouldn't say seduce…" only for Superboy to interrupt him and say, "Then what would you call becoming good friends with him, and convincing him to come to bed with us in the hope that it gets him over that girl of his?"

Harry pouted and said, "If you don't like it we don't have to go through with it." Superboy smiled and said, "Oh, I like it after all while I may love you I certainly won't mind having a third member especially if that third member is Kaldur. He's got a nice body and I respect him. Not to mention while you and I are sort of destined to love each other that doesn't mean that we can't eventually come to love a third person in that same way. I just think we should actually plan this out." Harry looked at Superboy and asked, "You want us to come up with an actual plan. I thought you preferred to wing it?" Superboy smacked Harry in the back of the head and said, "We will need an actual plan to pull Kaldur out of this slump and no more pouting or I'll return the favor from last night and spank you." Harry seemed to seriously consider pouting just to see if Superboy would go through with his threat before deciding that he didn't quite feel like getting spanked right now; maybe when they went to bed later tonight.

Harry sighed and said, "Alright, we'll plan this out. How about I start to get to know him tomorrow while you're at school?" Superboy nodded and said, "That's a good start but don't you think we should check to see if Elizabeth would be alright with this?" At that moment Elizabeth pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak and said, "If it'll make Uncle Kaldur happy then I say you go for it." Both Harry and Superboy blushed and Harry said quietly, "Angel, how long were you standing there?" Elizabeth smirked and responded, "Long enough daddies. Oh by the way don't we have to take daddy Conner shopping for school clothes today?"

Harry smirked and starred at Superboy and said, "Yes, I nearly forgot. What do you say we should dress your daddy up in angel?" Elizabeth smiled and said, "Oh, I saw the prettiest denim skirt yesterday that would so go with his eyes." Superboy's blush deepened and he put his head in his hands and mumbled, "God please help me today." Harry chuckled before turning to Elizabeth and asking, "Do I want to know how you got my invisibility cloak out of my trunk?" Elizabeth got a false innocent look on her face and said, "Robin taught me how to pick the locks."

Harry nodded and said, "Would you two please excuse me while I go teach Robin a few lessons?" With that Harry drew his wand and ran at Robin sending annoying, embarrassing but not too serious curses at the Boy Wonder like leg-lockers, bladder-busters, and bowel cleansers. He would teach Robin for teaching his daughter such skills although he had to admit he was impressed and proud that she'd managed to learn enough to pick all three locks on his trunk. Robin quickly ran behind Kaldur who dove to the ground to avoid the onslaught of hexes. Robin looked at Harry who was laughing and then at Black Canary who merely shrugged and shouted, "Consider it training Robin!" Robin spun and ran down a hallway as Wally ran past Harry and grabbed his wand before sticking out his tongue and saying, "What are you gonna do now, Magus?"

Harry growled out, "Stop calling me that," before swinging his hand and shouting, "Levicorpus!" Wally was lifted into the air by his ankle causing him to drop Harry's wand. Harry summoned his wand to him and secured Wally's tongue to the roof of his mouth with a nonverbal Langlock. He then chased after Robin leaving Wally floating in the air and silently begging everyone to somehow get him down. Aqualad looked up from his spot on the ground and sighed before standing up and calmly walking over to Superboy and Elizabeth. Superboy looked at Aqualad in confusion and Aqualad answered the unspoken question by saying, "It's safer over here."

Robin ran back into the room with the top half of his uniform missing and a wet stain on his crotch indicating that one of Harry's bladder-busters had hit before running down another hallway as Harry soon arrived and Superboy and Elizabeth pointed to the hallway Robin had escaped down. Harry nodded and ran down the hallway as Aqualad looked at the two and they shrugged before Elizabeth said, "Hey Uncle Kaldur what does seduce mean?" Aqualad blushed and said, "Who taught you that word Elizabeth?" Elizabeth put on her fake innocent face and answered, "Robin."

Aqualad nodded and fired a blast of water at Robin who had just run back into the room through yet another hallway soaking him from head to foot causing Robin to shout, "What did I do!" Aqualad didn't answer and began chasing after the Boy Wonder who suddenly had two assailants to deal with as Harry arrived and Robin ran outside with Aqualad and Harry still chasing him. Superboy smiled and thought, "I wonder if this is how normal peoples mornings start."

The next day Harry gave Superboy a kiss on the lips as he and M'gann left for their first day of school before returning to Mt. Justice to spar with Aqualad.

Harry and Aqualad starred at each other before Aqualad charged forward throwing quick punches at Harry. Harry while physically weaker than Aqualad was far more agile and easily dodged Aqualad's punches before counterattacking with a few chops at Aqualad's left side. Aqualad jumped back dodging the attacks before charging forward and punching Harry in the chin. Harry spun away from Aqualad his chin aching from the blow and waited for Aqualad to charge forward again.

Harry didn't have to wait long as Aqualad seeing that Harry was not going to attack first charged forward with a punch aimed at Harry's throat. Harry ducked under the punch and channeled his magic through his body increasing his strength. Harry grabbed Aqualad's right arm and pulled it down with enough force to dislocate Aqualad's shoulder. Harry then grabbed Aqualad's left shoulder and pushed him down flat on his back and sat on Aqualad's stomach.

Harry smiled down at Aqualad before gently grabbing Aqualad's dislocated shoulder with both hands and channeling his magic into the wounded shoulder undoing the damage caused and numbing the area to hide the pain. Harry then stood up and extended a hand to help Aqualad up. Aqualad accepted the hand and examined his previously dislocated shoulder. Harry looked at Aqualad and asked, "Kaldur, are you okay?"

Kaldur nodded and said, "Yes, you know I never knew that you could heal someone with your magic so easily. It appears much easier to use than the magic we learn in Atlantis." Harry nodded and conjured a bean bag chair before saying, "That's because the magic you learn in Atlantis is calling on the magic of your environment to do your bidding while I actually possess a certain amount of magical energy within myself."

Kaldur looked interested and said, "So the magic we Atlanteans use draws on the magic of our surroundings while you have no need to draw on the magic of your surroundings because you possess your own magical energy. Does that mean that you couldn't use the kind of magic that we Atlanteans use or similar magic?"

Harry conjured a second bean bag chair for Kaldur before responding, "No, I too can call on the magic of my surroundings just as an Atlantean does however with the advancement of science, technology, industry and civilization there is less and less natural magic to draw on and as such most of my magic comes from my magical core."

Kaldur nodded before responding, "If you only have a certain amount of magic then doesn't that mean that once it is gone it's gone for good?"

Harry shook his head and said, "Not quite you see just as my physical energy recharges so does my magical energy. However, you see due to having two types of energy in my body I often need to burn of excess energy or it would damage my body." At this Kaldur looked worried and asked, "What do you mean it would damage your body?" Harry sighed before saying, "Our bodies can only handle so much energy at once you see and if my body has more energy than it can handle it would damage it." Kaldur nodded and asked, "You are no physical weakling and you are capable of great magical feats so how did you overcome that handicap?"

Harry winced before sighing and saying, "I guess you'd be curious. You see my former…master, Dumbledore, would make me wait to burn off excess energy until it had scarred my body. Then once I had burnt off the excess energy he would use his own magic to repair most of the damage done to my body and as such continually increase the amount of energy I could handle."

A sickened look had come across Kaldur's face and he asked fearfully, "What do you mean most of the damage?" Harry sighed and slowly removed his long-sleeved shirt showing off his scarred chest. Harry traced one of the scars and said, "While some of these I earned fighting most of them are scars from the injuries caused by my own magical energy. It's why when I first met Superboy I hated and feared him."

Kaldur looked at Harry curiously and asked, "What do you mean you hated and feared him? Judging by how you two get along now I can't see you hating or fearing him." Harry's eyes grew wide and he said, "I didn't mean to say that but I guess it would be rude not to finish the story. You see in a way I had come to enjoy the limited freedom I had before you all found me. I had a mission but I was free to go about it as I wished and when I felt my magical core react to Superboy I feared that he would be my new master. I feared that I had lost my freedom and if he had been my master I had no idea how he'd treat me. Would he treat me better or worse than my previous master?"

Kaldur looked at Harry with new found understanding and put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Harry, I want to thank you for telling me this. I know it can't have been easy." Harry chuckled and said, "It's alright if you guys hadn't found me when you did who knows where I would have ended up. Alright it's your turn."

Kaldur looked at Harry with confusion evident on his face and asked, "What do you mean it's my turn?" Harry smiled and said, "I shared part of my history with you and now it's time to share part of your history with me, if you want to of course." Kaldur smiled slightly and said, "Why not? Well as you know I was born in the city of Shayeris of the kingdom of Atlantis…"

AN: Alright just in case anyone is thinking otherwise the soul bond does not include Aqualad and he is the only one with a chance of joining Harry and Superboy as I have plans for M'gann and Artemis, Robin is too young and Kid Flash annoys Harry too much. Also please leave suggestions on what you want Elizabeth's Animagus form to be.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Okay, originally I was going to wait until this episode "officially" aired on September 16th but I just watched it and well I don't want to wait so if you want to watch the episode this chapter is based on before reading this chapter look it up on YouTube. It is episode #10 and named Targets. As a second note this chapter has three references, one to DC comics and two others which go to different video games, so if you're interested see if you can spot them. Also thank you for the suggestions on Elizabeth's Animagus form.

Now it's time to answer your questions.

AJTREY, I haven't decided if it will be a one-time thing or more if Aqualad accepts although I'm leaning towards it being more. I certainly think that Harry and Superboy would like to at least try and make it more so I guess it's all up to me and Aqualad.

Dark Serpent Cat, I doubt I'll start describing actual sex between the characters for two reasons. One is that I think it's against this site's rules and two is that I myself am a virgin and as such just don't know how to describe it.

Anyways enough of me blabbering and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Harry was sitting in the British Ministry of Magic Atrium waiting for his contact, a man named Kingsley Shacklebolt, to arrive and present him with the report on tracking Tom Riddle's magical energy signature. Harry sighed as he read the Daily Prophet, apparently yet another magical child was missing, the disappearances were happening all over the world and so far no one had yet to find any clues and the only connection all of the children had was that they had yet to start their magical schooling. Harry wasn't sure if it was connected to Tom Riddle's possible resurrection or not but the disappearances had started right after he'd had the dream about Riddle returning.

Harry looked up from his Daily Prophet as he heard the elevator arrive and saw Shacklebolt step out. Shacklebolt looked around and after spotting Harry walked over and with barely handed the report to Harry. Harry looked over the report and quickly read through it and felt his breath catch as he read the concluding sentences. "Tom Riddle's energy signature confirmed to exist in two locations at once. Location number one is STAR labs in New York. Location number two continues to jump around the globe disappearing from our scanners and then reappearing at a different location some hours later. Locations of the second energy signature match those of the recent magical child abductions. Last known location of the second energy signature is the city of Taipei in Taiwan."

Harry sighed as he stuffed the report into one of the pockets of his trench coat and looked at Shacklebolt who had a worried look on his face. Shacklebolt nodded to Harry and said, "Lord Potter, if you know anything about what could be causing this please tell me." Harry looked away from Shacklebolt for a moment before looking Shacklebolt straight in the eyes and saying, "Voldemort escaped from the afterlife and I don't know what he's after or even if the abductions are connected but he's planning something. I suggest you start preparing for war quietly Auror Shacklebolt."

With that said Harry walked away from Shacklebolt and vanished silently as he disapparated…

Harry reappeared inside Mt. Justice and walked to the main chamber and began typing on one of the holographic computers hoping that he could reach Batman. It was a few seconds before Batman's voice came through a secure communications channel. "Harry," said Batman's bodiless voice, "why have you called me? What is wrong?" Harry scanned the report he'd obtained from Shacklebolt into the holographic computer and sent a copy to Batman saying as he did so, "I'm sure you know how I was destined to kill the Magical World's last great Dark Lord. Well I just returned from Britain and it appears that he has returned at least in part. I'm sending a report that I just received from my contact in the British Ministry of Magic."

There were a few minutes of silence as Batman read through the report before his voice continued the conversation, "Harry, are you sure about this?" Harry sighed and responded, "Yes sir, I am. I am however… concerned about what he may be planning to do with the missing children assuming of course that he is responsible. Even if he isn't I am still concerned about the missing children." Batman's voice sounded back, "As am I. Harry, please find Kaldur and fill him in on what you've learned. I have a two-part mission for you. First of all, I want the two of you to investigate and see what you can discover in Taipei. There is currently a peace summit going on there between North and South Rhelasia's leaders and I fear that Voldemort may have plans for the peace summit. Secondly, I want you to protect the leaders of Rhelasia and the mystery arbitrator who is due to arrive in Taipei soon. I will fill in the rest of the team and Elizabeth as soon as I can. Good luck Harry." Harry nodded, which was useless as Batman couldn't see him and walked away to find Kaldur after responding, "Yes sir."

After informing Kaldur of what he'd learned Harry waited for Kaldur to prepare his gear for departure. Within a few minutes Kaldur was ready and Harry grabbed Kaldur's hand and the two vanished with a soft pop before reappearing in Taipei at the building where the peace summit was happening.

Harry looked around as they arrived and spotted out of the corner of his eye a familiar masked figure. Harry immediately responded drawing his dagger and feeding it enough magic to change it into its sword form and ran over to where Cheshire was aiming a rocket launcher. However, before Harry had a chance to attack Cheshire an arrow soared past connecting with Cheshire's weapon causing the rocket she'd just been about to fire to fly up into the air and alerting the people gathered around that all was not well.

Cheshire jumped down from the top of the news stand she was standing on and ran forward easily taking down the security guards who rushed her. A second arrow whizzed past causing Cheshire to pause to block it and Harry took the chance to attack; charging forward and tackling Cheshire into a concrete pillar. Cheshire looked up from her spot on the ground only to see Harry pointing the tip of his sword at Cheshire's throat. Harry starred at Cheshire with hatred and said coldly, "Don't move."

Cheshire willingly dropped her sais as the special forces guards approached and some pointed their machine guns at Cheshire, some pointed their guns at Harry and some pointed their guns at the mysterious archer who turned out to be Red Arrow. An explosion roared overhead as Kaldur destroyed the rocket which had turned around and was flying towards the car that the arbitrator for the peace summit had just arrived in.

Kaldur sighed as he saw the mess that both Harry and Red Arrow had gotten themselves into. Harry did not relax his grip on his sword until the local authorities had Cheshire in handcuffs and in the back of a police car. After that Harry returned his sword to its dagger size and put it back in its sheath and gave the guards death glares when one of them tried to walk forward and put him in handcuffs.

Harry raised his hand showing his ring and said, "I am the Duke of Slytherin and as such have Diplomatic Immunity. Lower your weapons." Some of the guards lowered their weapons while others ignored Harry and one made a call on his radio, likely to confirm what Harry had claimed.

Kaldur meanwhile stayed back watching the entire process and hoping that Harry hadn't just made things worse for himself by claiming to be a Duke.

Half-an-hour later the confirmation had been made that Harry was who he said he was and Harry walked up to the man who seemed to be in charge and starring him in the eyes began to hypnotize the poor man. Harry said quietly so that no one else could hear, "You will release the other boy, Speedy, into my custody is that understood?" The hypnotized man nodded and Harry said, "Then get to it," before backing away from the hypnotized man. The man shook his head as though he were dizzy before he ordered that "Speedy" be released. The other police members had shocked looks on their faces but obeyed the order and released the teenager who corrected the hypnotized man by saying, "It's Red Arrow now."

Harry and Red Arrow looked over at the car and watched the mystery arbitrator exit his car. Harry glared at the man as Red Arrow cursed and Kaldur walked up to them and said clearly surprised, "The arbitrator is…Lex Luthor?"

Harry waited outside the building as Kaldur and Red Arrow talked with Luthor. Harry trusted Kaldur, as his leader, to deal with the businessman. Harry looked up as Kaldur and Red Arrow exited the building and walked over to him. Red Arrow glared at Harry before saying, "So you're the mysterious Duke of Slytherin that out of nowhere received a half-forgotten title? You might want to think about investing in a mask if you're going to stay in our business." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I'll think about it and just so that you know this is not business." Harry turned his gaze to Kaldur and said, "So, do we have a plan yet?"

Kaldur nodded and said, "Yes, we do. I will remain here to protect Luthor and the Rhelasia leaders. Red Arrow will head to the police headquarters to interrogate Cheshire. Meanwhile, you will head to the police headquarters with Red Arrow to read the report on the most recent missing child. After that I suggest that you head to the local Magical Law Enforcement Office and see what they've uncovered. After that, return here and fill me in on what you've found. We'll decide where to go from there. Remain in radio contact at all times."

Harry nodded and grabbed Red Arrow's shoulder and the two teenagers vanished with a soft pop and reappeared in an alley next to the police station. Red Arrow twisted out of Harry's grasp and said, "Don't do that again. Oh, and just so you know I don't trust you." Harry looked at Red Arrow emotionlessly and said, "Believe me; the lack of trust is mutual." Harry then turned away from Red Arrow and walked into the police station as Red Arrow followed.

Red Arrow was easily allowed to see Cheshire and after a little hypnotizing Harry was let into the record office to read the report on the missing child. Harry read through the report quickly, irritated at the lack of information but determined to memorize every bit of it. The boy's name was Garrett Hawke and he was ten years old. He lived with his mother, Leandra Hawke and his little brother and sister, Carver and Bethany. Harry had just finished reading the report and returned it to its place when he heard an explosion followed by an alarm and people shouting.

Harry ran out of the records department and spotted Red Arrow running up a flight of stairs. Harry cursed and hurried after the solo hero trying to fight his way through the panicking people. Harry arrived just in time to see Red Arrow falling from the sky and a helicopter fleeing the scene. Harry cursed and vanished in a pop of disapparation only to reappear in the air right below Red Arrow. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Red Arrow and the two vanished with a second pop only to reappear a couple of feet above the roof and fall to the roof with twin grunts.

Harry pushed Red Arrow off of him and looked into the air as the helicopter vanished. Harry sighed and stood up, dusting himself off as Red Arrow looked at a handheld transmitter that was tracing the tip of the arrow he'd fired at the helicopter. Harry waited a moment to see if Red Arrow was going to say anything before making radio contact with Kaldur and filling him in on what had occurred.

"Alright, Harry, I suggest that you cancel your investigation for the moment and go after Cheshire with Red Arrow." At this Red Arrow growled into his earpiece, "I don't need his help." Harry glared at Red Arrow as Kaldur's voice responded, "You can't do this on your own my friend. I suggest that you let Harry help you. You cannot take on Cheshire and Sportsmaster on your own." Red Arrow appeared to consider arguing about that opinion before sighing and saying, "Fine, he can help." Harry rolled his eyes and the two made their way away from the police station and after the tracking signal from Red Arrow's tracer.

Harry and Red Arrow eventually found the two assassins in an old temple and split up to observe them from two different vantage points. Harry watched through a pair of binoculars as the two assassins argued before an aged man appeared and Cheshire bowed down to him. Harry heard Red Arrow's voice through his ear piece say, "Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows, here?"

Harry said nothing and continued to watch as the two assassins continued their conversation with their leader. The two assassins suddenly turned around and spotted Red Arrow. Red Arrow jumped from where he had been watching the show and fired a trick arrow at Ra's al Ghul which Sportsmaster knocked aside with a sword. Harry disapparated and reappeared in the air tackling Cheshire to the ground as she tried to jump onto the rooftop of the temple. Harry had Cheshire pinned to the ground only to hear Red Arrow shout, "Move!" Harry rolled off of Cheshire to the left as a spinning disk flew through the air where his head had been moments before burying itself into a wall of the temple. Harry disapparated as Cheshire stabbed one of her sai into the ground where Harry had lain just a moment before. Harry reappeared on the roof of the temple next to Red Arrow. Cheshire quickly followed jumping up to the roof while Sportsmaster had to pole-vault up to the roof throwing another spinning disk as he did so.

Harry knocked the spinning disk aside with one of his daggers as Red Arrow fired exploding arrows at Cheshire which of course the female assassin easily dodged. Harry fed his dagger magic and it grew into its sword form as he crossed blades with Cheshire. As the two struggled against each other Sportsmaster threw a javelin at Red Arrow which Red Arrow successfully dodged. However, the javelin exploded when it hit the roof and the concussive force knocked Red Arrow onto his back. Harry jumped back as Cheshire tried to kick Harry in the crotch only for Harry to spin to the side and slash at her leg with his spare dagger drawing a shallow cut. Cheshire then kneed Harry in the stomach and Harry jumped back from her follow-up stab with her sai and realized that he'd just placed himself on the edge of the roof.

Red Arrow fired a trick arrow that turned into a punching glove and hit Sportsmaster in the face. Red Arrow then turned to see how Harry was doing and saw him on the edge of the roof as Cheshire furiously attacked Harry again with her sai. Red Arrow fired an arrow at Cheshire which knocked one of her sai from her hands and caused her to spin over the edge of the roof. Cheshire grabbed onto the edge of the roof and Harry looked briefly to see what Sportsmaster was up to and saw that the male assassin had gotten up and was throwing another exploding javelin at Red Arrow.

Harry disapparated and reappeared behind Red Arrow casting an exploding curse at the javelin which caused it to explode in midair. Unfortunately, pieces of the javelin's tip turned into shrapnel and buried themselves in Harry's right shoulder and knee. Red Arrow cursed as he heard Harry fall to the roof and turned pale as he realized that Harry was more or less out of the fight and he still had to deal with the assassins. Harry reaching behind him felt for and grabbed Red Arrow's ankle and with a loud bang the two vanished from the temple.

The two teens reappeared in the middle of a park and Harry fell onto his back as Red Arrow looked at the injured Harry and started to panic. Harry starred into Red Arrow's eyes and hypnotized the solo hero shouting, "I need you to pull the shrapnel out of me so that I can heal the damage, NOW!"

Red Arrow nodded and did as he was told pulling the shrapnel out of Harry's shoulder and knee. Red Arrow then watched as Harry covered his left hand in green healing magic and first covered his wounded shoulder accelerating the healing process and causing the wound to close and leave nothing more than a faint scare behind. Harry then did the same thing with his knee before laying back and sighing as he released the magic he was using to hypnotize Red Arrow and cover his hand in healing magic.

Red Arrow shook his head as though to clear it and said, "You know you didn't have to do that, I'd have pulled the shrapnel out if you'd just asked. There was no reason to hypnotize me." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Perhaps but you were starting to panic and I needed you calm." Red Arrow had nothing to respond to that and decided to change the subject, "So what do we do now? And on that note, where are we now?"

Harry in answer pointed with his finger and Red Arrow saw that they were a few blocks away from the temple that they'd just been fighting at. Red Arrow blushed and said, "Okay, but still what do we do now?"

Harry shrugged and put a hand to his ear activating his earpiece and said, "Kaldur, it appears that we will now also have to deal with Sportsmaster in addition to Cheshire. We just escaped from them and it is likely that they will attempt another attack on the peace summit." Kaldur was silent for a moment before saying, "Alright, Harry I suggest that you head to the local Magical Law Enforcement Office and finish your investigation. Meanwhile I will protect the peace summit and I suggest that Red Arrow join me." At this Red Arrow responded into his earpiece, "Where do you get off ordering me?" Kaldur responded calmly, "It was not an order it was a suggestion. What else were you planning to do?" Red Arrow was silent for a few moments before saying, "Fine, I'll follow your lead, this time."

Harry nodded and stood up before grabbing Red Arrow's shoulder and the two vanished silently. The two reappeared outside the building where the peace summit was being held and Harry released Red Arrow before vanishing silently into thin air. Red Arrow starred at the spot where Harry had been a moment before and said, "I really, really don't like the feeling of his teleportation."

Harry meanwhile appeared outside what appeared to be a closed movie theater. He looked around before walking straight through what appeared to be a boarded up doorway.

Harry looked around after passing through the magical doorway and walked up to the desk and tried to hypnotize the guard into letting him see the records only for an alarm to sound and for all of the Magical Law Enforcement Wizards and Witches to aim their wands at him. Thankfully, the Head Wizard recognized him by the scar on his head and ordered everyone to stand down. The Head Wizard walked forward and said quietly, "I know why you're here Lord Potter and I already have a copy of the report ready for you. I also feel that I should apologize about our alarms and my people's reactions. I know that such magical detection alarms are rare in Europe but they are actually very common here and in America. Anyways, I wish you luck with your investigation. By the way I know that you work for the Justice League now and if you happen to see Zatara tell him John Constantine said hello."

Harry nodded and exited the building, slipping the report into a pocket of his trench coat as he did so. Suddenly Harry saw two League of Shadow Assassins closing in on him. Harry drew his wand and fired two stunners in quick succession which the two assassins easily dodged. Harry ran forward disappearing with a small pop only to reappear behind the assassins and stun one of them with a point-blank stunner to the back of the head causing the assassin to fall to the ground.

The second assassin drew a dagger and stabbed it at Harry's right shoulder and Harry responded ducking under the dagger and firing a second point-blank stunner this time into the second assassin's stomach. Harry grabbed the two assassins and conjured thick ropes around them before dragging them into an alley and waking them up with two quick rennervates.

Harry starred at the two assassins and said, "Why did you follow me? What do you want with me?" One of the assassins said, "Our leader believes that you would make an excellent weapon." Harry gave the assassin a death glare before saying, "I am no-one's weapon. Do you understand?" The second assassin said, "But you once were and as our leader was an ally of your former master he believes that ownership of you should pass to him." Harry sighed in frustration and re-stunned the two assassins.

Harry looked up as he heard an explosion and saw smoke and fire coming from the building where the peace summit was being held as a helicopter flew up to a hole that had been blown in the side of the building.

Harry vanished with a small pop only to reappear and discover that the fighting had already started. Kaldur had created twin swords from water and was fighting Sportsmaster while Red Arrow was alternating between firing arrows at the League of Shadows' nameless assassins and at Cheshire.

Harry pulled his magical dagger out, sending magic to it to cause it to change into its sword form and ran forward firing a bone breaker at Cheshire. Cheshire dodged the blast of yellow light which hit one of the nameless assassins and caused his right arm to shatter. Harry quickly followed up with a stunner that caused the assassin with the broken arm to fall to the ground unconscious. Harry then hurried forward crossing blades yet again with Cheshire. Cheshire smirked and said, "Well, well if I didn't know better with all of these chance meetings I'd say you're stalking me. Do you want a kiss?" Harry pushed her sais to the side and headbutted her causing her nose to bleed and said, "Sorry, but I bat for the same team." The unmasked Cheshire jumped back from Harry and said, "I know and it's such a shame, I was actually looking forward to giving you a kiss."

Harry had barely a second to react as Kaldur shouted, "Harry, Sportsmaster," and he ducked down dodging the thrust of Sportsmaster's rapier and rolled away from the two assassins. Suddenly water started pouring down from the fire sprinklers and Kaldur took the chance to end the battle by creating a giant snake made out of the falling water which took care of the nameless assassins easily knocking them aside. However, as the snake closed in on Sportsmaster and Cheshire the female assassin dropped an exploding pellet which both created a curtain of smoke and enough concussive force to cause the water snake to collapse.

Kaldur, Red Arrow and Harry all starred into the curtain of smoke only for one nameless assassin to jump out of the smoke with two swords drawn and attempt to attack leaders of North and South Rhelasia. However, Luthor's female bodyguard turned her right arm into a laser cannon and fired a laser blast that caught the assassin in the chest throwing him to the side where he groaned. The three superhero teenagers looked back and saw only an empty room indicating that Cheshire and Sportsmaster had retreated with what remained of their forces.

Later that night Harry was standing outside the building waiting for Red Arrow and Kaldur to finish guard duty. He sighed as he read over the report; apparently Garrett had last been seen at the local park playing with the other local children. The only odd bit of information was that Garrett had been playing with a non-local child and there had been no non-local caretakers nearby. As Harry looked at a picture of the non-local child he had the strangest feeling that he'd seen the boy before and then he realized just where he'd seen his picture. He had seen his picture in the Daily Prophet as he had been the first of the disappearances. His name was Marach Galthena and his parents, who studied magical spirits, had reported his disappearance after they saw him disappear right in front of them in the room they used for summoning spirits.

Harry sighed and stuffed the report back into a pocket, this proved that at least these two disappearances, if not all of the disappearances were related but he still had no idea if they were related to Voldemort's return but he was seriously starting to doubt that they weren't related. But just what would Voldemort want with children?

Harry shook his head as Red Arrow and Kaldur walked over to him and Red Arrow said, "Well Harry, you're not bad. If you ever need help don't be afraid to ask just don't teleport me anymore. I don't like the feeling." Harry smiled slightly and said, "You get used to it," before he grabbed Kaldur's hand and the two vanished.

They reappeared in the main room of Mount Justice and saw that Batman was already waiting for them. Batman looked at them and said, "I heard that the peace summit was a success but how successful was the other half of your assignment?" Harry looked at Kaldur who nodded before Harry stepped forward and began his report.

AN: So tell me, did you get all of the references? Here they are in order just in case you didn't.

1.) Dragon Age II: The Hawke Family

2.) DC Comics: John Constantine

3.) Final Fantasy Tactics: Marach Galthena


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Alright I need to claim not to own a few more things. Cosmos is property of Square Enix. The depiction of Nephilim used in this chapter and beyond belongs to Tomas E Sniegoski and is based off The Fallen Series.

Harry pouted at Superboy as his bond mate packed his things for the mission that Batman had assigned to the clone and M'gann. Harry disliked the fact that his bond mate would be alone with M'gann who he knew was attracted to Superboy. Superboy sighed, knowing what was bothering Harry and gave Harry a kiss on the lips before reaching down towards Harry's crotch and gripping Harry's shaft tightly. Harry moaned into the kiss as Super boy began rubbing Harry's shaft.

Superboy stopped the kiss but kept rubbing, he knew his bond mate had to burn off energy often and it honestly bothered him that he wouldn't be there to help Harry burn that energy off. Superboy let his mind wander to the promise that Harry had made him; for weeks Superboy had been trying to get Harry indulge a particular fantasy of his and Harry had always refused. However, Harry had promised to indulge Superboy once he'd returned from his mission assuming it was a success. Superboy honestly couldn't wait for his mission to end and prayed that it would be successful.

A few hours later Harry was saying goodbye to Superboy who gave him a quick kiss before nodding to Kaldur who blushed and walking over towards M'gann who was waiting for him. Superboy looked at M'gann and realized that he'd have to convince her that he and Harry were serious.

The next day Kaldur sighed as he watched Harry carefully brewing the potion that would help Elizabeth change into her Animagus form for the first time. His mind drifted back to the conversation he'd had with Superboy the previous day before he'd left with M'gann…

_Kaldur looked at Superboy with a raised eyebrow and asked, "You would like me to do what?" Superboy sighed before he looked around to make sure they were alone and said, "I'd like you to help Harry burn off energy while I'm away." Kaldur shook his head and responded, "What does that have to do with training or sex?" Superboy smirked at the blush that was beginning to cover Kaldur's face and said, "Sexual activities are the easiest way for Harry to burn off excess energy but since I'd understand why you'd feel uncomfortable the other option is to train him hard. Harry will probably need to burn off energy at least once a day while I'm gone and I don't want him in any pain."_

_Kaldur, beginning to understand asked the question that was really bothering him, "I know that you and Harry are in a relationship. Will it not bother you if you know that Harry and I are doing something of…that nature?" Superboy shook his head and said, "Harry and I are soul mates and I would do anything to spare him pain. Even if it meant that I had to share him." Superboy was slightly proud of himself as he managed not to blush as he thought, "And if all goes well soon I'll share you too and you'll both share me."_

_Kaldur sighed before saying, "Very well. I will help Harry burn off excess energy but I hope you'll understand if I decide not to engage in sexual activities with Harry." Superboy nodded and said, "I'll hold you to that you know."_

Kaldur shook his head to clear his thoughts and said quietly, "Harry, I believe it is time to begin sparring. If you're ready that is?" Harry smiled as the potion turned the proper silver color before turning to Kaldur and nodding. The two teenage heroes stepped into the training ring before charging each other Kaldur swinging a hard-water staff and Harry's hands covered in scarlet magical energy…

Harry stumbled into his room five hours later and collapsed onto his bed; Kaldur had pushed him almost to his physical limit today to help him burn off energy. Just as Harry had started to drift off to sleep he heard something moving around in the hallway. Thinking that it was Elizabeth and that she wanted his company Harry walked over to the door and opened it only to be tackled by a child-sized, yellow-eyed, shadowy blur.

Harry cursed as the shadowy blur started to punch him everywhere it could reach. Harry shifted into his panther form and bit the shadowy blur in the neck and started clawing at its stomach with his claws. The child-sized shadow jumped off of him and Harry changed back and stood up fighting exhaustion, was this more training?

Harry took the moment to examine his attacker. The creature was child-sized and had the features of a child except for three things. First of all were its glowing yellow eyes and secondly was the fact that even though it was standing in a brightly lit hallway it appeared to be covered in shadows. The final unusual feature was what appeared to be a pure black gen situated right in the middle of its forehead.

Harry watched as the wounds he'd inflicted on the shadow seemed to close up and the shadow started closing in on him again. Harry's right hand was covered in scarlet light as he gathered his magical energy there and ran forward on shaky legs before landing a single blow to the shadow's face. The creature seemed to scream in pain as it floated in the air, the magical energy racing through its body before the black gen on its forehead shattered. The shadows covering it seemed to dissipate quickly after the gem had shattered and Harry saw a look of fear in a somehow familiar child's eyes before he fell unconscious.

Kaldur who was resting in the main room in Harry's bean bag chair jumped up as he heard what sounded like the crackle of thunder inside the mountain coming from the direction of Harry's room. Kaldur ignored the aching pain in his limbs and jumped up before running towards Harry's room.

As Kaldur rounded the corner nearest Harry's room he saw scorch marks along the walls, floors and ceiling. He then noticed that what appeared to be a boy of about ten years of age wearing shredded clothes was shaking a downed Harry trying to wake him up. Kaldur ran forward and grabbed Harry's arm feeling for a pulse before sighing in relief; it may have been faint but it was there.

Kaldur picked up Harry and looking at the boy and said, "Child, please come with me." The child nodded fearfully as Kaldur walked into Harry's room and laid the unconscious Harry on his bed. Kaldur then turned to the boy and asked one of the questions that were on his mind, "Can you explain how you got in here?"

Half-an-hour later Harry groaned and sat up only for Kaldur to push him back down and say, "Harry you should go back to sleep, you are exhausted." Harry however ignored Kaldur and looking at his leader asked, "What about the boy, Garrett Hawke? Does he remember anything about the other children?" Kaldur raised an eyebrow and said, "He is currently resting in the spare room next door. I take it by your response that he is one of the missing children?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, now we should talk to him immediately." Kaldur, seeing that there was nothing he could do to stop Harry nodded and said, "Very well, but first tell me what happened. The last thing the boy remembers is another boy pulling a dark crystal out of his own arm and putting it against his forehead."

Harry nodded and explained what had happened to Kaldur. The two were silent for a few moments before Kaldur asked, "Harry, before we go in there I need to know, do you have any idea what that gem was? I collected the fragments and left them outside." Harry shook his head and responded, "Kaldur, I can honestly say that I have never experienced anything like this before. However, I think it possible that our guest may be able to provide us with some information. Help me up." Kaldur helped Harry stand up and the two made their way to the spare room.

Harry opened the door and looked at the young boy who was sitting on the bed hugging his knees as though he were afraid. Harry immediately walked forward and sat down on one side of the boy and motioned for Kaldur to sit on the other side. Harry asked, "Garrett, we're not going to hurt you, I promise. All I need you to do is relax and look into my eyes." Garrett looked at Harry in confusion only for Harry to scan the boy's mind with his legilimency. Harry scanned the boy's memories and found one that seemed to be locked away. Harry gingerly touched one of the memories only to find himself sucked into it against his will.

Harry looked around himself within the memory and saw sitting on a throne the first missing child, Marach Galthena and surrounding him twenty of the shadow children. Harry looked at Marach and saw that his eyes were the familiar blood red of Voldemort. Marach seemed to stare at where Harry was before saying, "Potter, if you're seeing this then well done, you've defeated one of my warriors. Now, I suppose you're wondering how I turned sweet little Garrett into that shadowy fiend. Unfortunately, you do not have the right to know such knowledge yet. However, you will very soon. I can promise you that but for now farewell."

Harry opened his eyes only to see that he was in the same room he'd just had a vision of and looked around. Kaldur was chained to a chair and gagged while Garrett was tied with a simple rope and appeared too afraid to speak. Harry tried to move only to realize that he was tied to a chair with heavy metal chains. Harry looked up only to see the possessed Marach starring at him with a look that could only be described as hateful. Harry chuckled and said, "Possessing children now are we Voldemort? What are trained witches and wizards too difficult for you?"

The possessed Marach chuckled before responding, "Prattle all you want Potter, but soon you will serve me just like these children however, I am willing to tell you just why I chose these children and how I have done this." The possessed Marach cleared his throat before continuing, "You see Potter, when I escaped from that void it appears that I carried a piece of that void with me and it has been growing within this child." The possessed Marach rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt to show Harry that three more black crystals were growing in his arm.

The possessed Marach chuckled at Harry's disgusted look before continuing, "You see these gems grant me complete control over these children's bodies, their minds and their magic. Now, as for why I have chosen children it's because their magic is untrained, unbound, unshackled by the limits our kind have placed on themselves. I will use their unshackled magic to break down the walls between our world and the void. Just imagine it Potter, you have seen what I can do with but a piece of the void, now imagine what I could do with all of it my control. The entire world, muggle, wizard, witch or otherwise will be at my control. I will finally rule this pitiful world and there is but one thing standing in my way, you. However, you will become my greatest warrior once," at this point in his speech the possessed Marach plucked one of the black gems out of his arm and began walking towards Harry, "I take control of you with this gem. Goodbye Potter."

Harry suddenly found himself silenced by a wave of the possessed Marach's hand and watched as the possessed child walked toward him with an insane grin on his face…

Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony and Light looked down into the pool from which she could see all realities and sighed. She had hoped that Harry would eventually awaken to his full potential as one of her champions on his own but it appeared that such was not the case. She would need to awaken the dormant power within him. The power of the Nephilim…

As Harry silently watched the possessed child come toward him he heard a voice within his mind say, "My champion, will you accept the full power resting inside you? The pain will be immense but I fear there is no other alternative. You are called upon to release the full power of the Nephilim within you to safeguard your world. Will you?" Harry thought about everything he needed to protect, Elizabeth, Conner, Kaldur, his team, the Justice League, even the villains of the world now needed him to protect them from this threat. Who was he to say no? Harry thought, hoping the voice could hear him, "I accept the full power resting within me if it will mean protecting those I cherish." There was silence before the voice responded, "So be it. I pray you will forgive me for what I am about to do my Champion."

Harry suddenly screamed out in pain as his insides seemed to burn. The possessed Marach paused as a white flame covered Harry's body before vanishing and leaving in its place a fully awakened Nephilim. Harry's shirt had burnt to ash revealing his chest. All of the many scars that had before covered his chest were gone. His eyes were pure white and two pure white, feathered, wings had emerged from his back.

Kaldur had to guess that Harry's wingspan was at least ten-feet.

Harry raised his right hand and spoke. However, his voice was different, instead of being one voice it sounded like a chorus of voices speaking all at once. Harry said, "I am a champion of the light and you will know my power Voldemort!"

A small, pure white fireball formed in Harry's raised hand and Harry threw the fireball at the possessed Marach. The possessed Marach screamed as the flames covered his body before a black shadow fled from the child's body and shouted, "Warriors, retreat!" The other shadowy children vanished with soft pops before the dark soul of Voldemort fled the scene.

Harry looked at the bound Kaldur and Garrett and walked over to them easily breaking the chains and rope that held them with his bare hands. Kaldur looked at Harry in slight awe and fear only for Harry's eyes to return to their normal green and for him to say in his normal voice, "Let's go back to Mt. Justice Kaldur. I'm sure the League can take care of Marach and Garrett." Harry waved his right hand and there was a blinding flash of light from the center of that hand.

Kaldur looked around after the blinding light had faded and realized that they were back in the Cave. Kaldur had only a few seconds warning as Harry seemed to stagger before falling and being caught by Kaldur…

The next day Harry was sitting in his room by himself and looked up as he heard the door open and saw Kaldur enter. Harry sighed and said, "So, Kaldur come to look at the caged bird have you?" Kaldur raised an eyebrow and said, "You are not caged Harry and nor are you a bird. You are free to come and go as you please you know." Harry sighed again before responding, "I know Kaldur it's just…what am I? I feel like I'm carrying a disease or something. It feels like I'm something that should be locked away forever so that I can't infect anyone else."

The two teens were silent for a few moments before Harry changed the subject slightly, "So, does the League know what a Nephilim is?" Kaldur shook his head and said, "There are references to Nephilim in the Christian Bible and several of its Apocrypha however it gives little information. Zatara and his daughter Zatanna are currently searching through any material concerning magical humanoid creatures."

Harry hung his head at the words, humanoid creatures, and hugged his knees and said quietly, "What am I Kaldur, what am I?" Kaldur walked forward and sat down next to Harry before saying just as quietly, "You are Harry Potter, my friend and ally. That is all that matters." Harry smiled before asking cheekily, "Is there any particular reason that you didn't chose to have sex with me to help me burn off energy Kaldur?" Kaldur blushed and said, "I am not sure that it would be right for me to join you in your bed without your bond mate being present Harry."

Harry chuckled before bursting out in laughter. Kaldur looked at Harry as though he'd grown a second head and asked, "What is so funny Harry?" Harry said through his laughter, "Does that mean that you'd join me and Conner in bed Kaldur?" Kaldur suddenly blushed an even deeper shade of red than before and muttered, "I would at least consider it more carefully."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Okay two things I need to do before I can get to the new chapter. The first is just an explanation; as you will probably realize as you read on this chapter and the last chapter overlap as this is what happened to Conner and M'gann on their mission at Belle Reve Penitentiary.

Secondly, I don't know how many of you have read The Fallen series so I'll give a basic rundown of a Nephilim's abilities. A Nephilim is the term used to describe any person who is half-human and half-angel.

1. Angelic Fire - This is a Nephilim's or Angel's primary weapon. Usually they fashion the fire into blades or staffs but it can be fashioned into other constructs like guns or used like a flamethrower. Harry as he also possesses human magic can use it to enhance his angelic fire which is what he is doing when the fire turns white.

2. Angelic Electricity - Only a high-ranking Angel or Nephilim descended from a high-ranking Angel can use angelic electricity. It is used in pretty much the same manner as angelic fire which is as energy constructs or as a bolt of lightning. Harry possesses this ability but doesn't currently know how to use it. He can also enhance it with his human magic but again does not know how.

3. Angelic Healing - All Angels and Nephilim can heal the wounds of others however as Harry already knows how to heal with his human magic this ability will probably not see much use.

4. Wings - Angels and Nephilim are capable of turning their wings into magical tattoos when they do not have need of them. Harry can do this but currently does not know how and as such his wings are stuck extended.

5. Strength - Angels and Nephilim have about twice the strength of an elite athlete. Harry can further enhance his strength with his human magic bringing his maximum strength to three times the strength of an elite athlete.

* * *

As M'gann sat next to Conner on the trip to Belle Reve Penitentiary she couldn't help thinking about the telepathic conversation that she'd had with Conner before they'd entered the transport truck…

_M'gann looked at Conner in shock, he'd just admitted to her the catalyst that had sparked his sudden relationship with Harry; the two of them shared a soul bond. She'd of course heard of soul bonds before as they occurred among her people just as they occurred among humanity. However, such bonds were even rarer among her own people and her people treasured soul bonds and the people who shared them. She'd had no idea that she was potentially getting in the way of a soul bond._

_A tear leaked out of M'gann's right eye before she said telepathically, "I'm sorry Conner. I just assumed that you and Harry weren't in a serious relationship and well… I think I convinced myself that you and I really could and should have been together."_

_Conner walked up to the disguised M'gann and put his hand on her shoulder before smiling at her and thinking along their link, "I'm sorry M'gann but just so you know you are important to me even if it's not in the same way that Harry is. You and the rest of the team are my family. You're like my innocent younger sister; Artemis is that annoying cousin who hounds your every step while taking embarrassing photos of you but who you would never want to live without. Wally is like that really dorky and annoying cousin who's always teasing you and never knows when to stop while Robin is like an innocent younger brother."_

_M'gann blushed at the contact before quietly asking telepathically, "You didn't say what Kaldur is to you. Any reason why?" Conner immediately blushed and thought back to her, "I respect Kaldur immensely but Harry has this plan where we'll seduce him to bring him out of that funk that Tula girl put him in." M'gann chuckled before thinking, "I don't think you'd mind at all if that plan was a success judging by the blush on your face."_

_Conner rolled his eyes and thought, "Forget what I said about being innocent," before walking towards the transport truck. M'gann couldn't keep a straight face and broke out into laughter before following Conner onto the transport truck still laughing as she did._

Conner turned to the juvenile Icicle Junior who was flirting with M'gann. Conner stood up and when the young supervillain turned to see what Conner wanted Conner headbutted the supervillain in the face. Icicle Junior fell onto one of the benches of the transport truck and groaned as Superboy sat back down glaring at him. Icicle Junior looked toward the security guard who hadn't done anything to stop the attack and said, "Hey, aren't you gonna do anything?" The guard rolled his eyes and responded, "As far as I'm concerned you deserved that. By the way we've arrived, Belle Reve."

Conner was barely listening to the black woman give her speech, he was actually enjoying one of the games he played with Harry over their soul bond. They would basically show images of themselves in all sorts of sexual positions and activities and the person who got the other to blush first would win. Just as Harry had shown a picture of himself wearing absolutely nothing except a schoolgirl's mini-skirt the woman, Waller, he thought her name was pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it causing the collars that the four inmates were wearing to begin shocking them. Conner starred up at the woman as she introduced the man standing beside her, a Dr. Hugo Strange. Conner suddenly heard Harry ask a strange question, "Conner, I want to try something. I want to try and focus my magic through you to see the mind of that man. I don't trust him, will you let me?" Conner considered for a few seconds before saying, "I trust you Harry, go ahead." Conner starred at the Psychiatrist and nothing seemed to happen causing Harry to remark, "Interesting."

Conner, now curious, asked "What's interesting Harry?" He heard Harry respond, "That man knows how to protect his mind from intruders and I think he detected me when I was scanning his mind. Be careful around him."

The next day Conner found himself defending Icicle Junior who had apparently pissed off some of the inmates before being incarcerated and would have found himself beaten to a pulp if Conner hadn't stepped in. Conner was restrained by an inmate and was about to be attacked by Professor Ojo who suddenly seemed to recognize Conner and said, "Wait, but you're…" only to be hit by a inmate thrown by Conner.

Ojo sat up and started to speak again only for Harry who had been observing the events through the bond to focus his magic through Conner and block all of Ojo's memories of Conner. The strain of suddenly losing access to some of his memories seemed to cause Ojo to fall unconscious. Just as one of the inmates was about to strike Conner a grey-haired man who was supposedly Icicle Junior's father stood up and shouted, "Enough. Kid's got guts. The kind of guts a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son."

Icicle Junior walked over to his father as his father ordered his presence and Conner stood back listening in to the supervillains' conversation while asking Harry over the bond, "Harry, what did you do to Ojo?" Conner heard a mental sigh from Harry before hearing Harry speak. "I blocked his access to all of his memories of you. It appears the stress was too great for his mind to take and as such he's unconscious. Alright Conner be careful; it appears that it's time for Kaldur and myself to start sparring so I won't be able to help you for a little while. I don't want you coming back seriously injured."

Conner rolled his eyes and thought back to Harry, "Ah, so you wouldn't be my sexy nurse if I got hurt?" Conner could hear Harry stutter before his bond mate muttered over the bond, "Who would have guessed you'd be so kinky when you're cloned from a forty-year old virgin." Conner responded, "You're plenty kinky yourself and don't you deny it but I guess I'd best not get in the way of your training."

A few hours later Conner and M'gann we're sitting in Strange's office as the psychiatrist attempted to help them overcome "their" anti-social tendencies. Conner sighed but remained quiet as M'gann tried to throw Strange some hints about Conner's lack of relationship with his "father figure," Superman. Conner closed his eyes and attempted to meditate like Harry had taught him, finding his center. Harry, who had just finished his sparring with Kaldur, realized what was bothering Conner and said quietly, "Conner let me show you something." Conner didn't open his eyes but curiously responded, "What is it?" Harry showed Kaldur a memory, the memory from when he'd met with Superman after their mission to Bialya. As Conner looked at himself telling Superman off he heard Superman thoughts and realized that Harry must have focused his legilimency through his body to read Superman's thoughts.

Conner looked at the stars as he heard The Man of Steel's thoughts, "I really am concerned about him but how can I make him understand? We all live a dangerous life and I doubt that either of them has truthfully accepted that yet. If one of them were to be seriously hurt the other would become a threat to everyone around them in their quest for vengeance and I don't want to have to fight either of them. Also if he's cloned from me and he prefers males then what does that say about me and my relationship with Louis? Will I truthfully be able to be happy with her?"

The memory ended then and Conner opened his eyes only to see both Strange and M'gann looking at him curiously. He shook his head and asked Harry, "Uh Harry, thank you for showing me that but could you catch me up on what's been going on in this room while I was out?" Harry mentally chuckled and started filling in his bond mate on what he'd missed.

Just as the meeting with Strange ended Conner suddenly felt a mixture of fear and surprise from Harry and asked suddenly worried, "Harry, what's going on?" Harry responded, "I'm being attacked by some sort of shadow creature. Now please don't distract me, I don't think this is training." Conner's face grew pale and he waited for Harry to finish with his opponent, praying that Harry wasn't too tired to win the current battle for his life.

Whilst the battle probably only lasted at most three minutes to Conner it felt like hours as he felt his bond mate growing steadily weaker. Conner smiled in relief as he heard Harry pant, "I won." However the next thing Harry said immediately caused concern and confusion for Conner. "Wait…is…that…missing…child?" That was the last thing Conner heard from his bond mate as Harry fell unconscious.

It wasn't for a half-an-hour until Harry awoke and Conner immediately began asking him questions about what had happened and if he was alright. Harry thought over the bond to Conner, "I can't answer both you and Aqualad at once. Just listen as I talk to Aqualad and answer his questions." Conner scowled but had to admit that Harry had a point and listened into Harry's conversation with Aqualad.

He waited with baited breath as Harry examined the young male child's mind before being pulled into a memory he'd examined. Conner yelled for Harry across the bond but his bond mate did not respond. For whatever reason Harry could not respond to his worried shouts, Harry could not calm his worries as he always did.

It was barely a few minutes later that Harry mentally emerged from the memory and Conner heard him think, "Oh, where am I? Wait how did I get here?" Conner quickly asked Harry what was wrong and Harry responded, "It appears that while I was out Voldemort captured myself, Kaldur and the boy." Conner's eyes widened and he reached for the secret transmitter taped to the small of his back that would signal the League to attack Belle Reve; he no longer cared about the mission. His Harry needed him.

Conner had just grabbed the transmitter when he heard a voice yell, "STOP," within his mind. Conner immediately paused as he realized that the voice did not belong to Harry or M'gann and asked, "Who are you and why should I obey you? MY soul mate needs me and I will not fail him!" The voice responded, "I am Cosmos my champion and I promise you that I will protect your bond mate. Just answer me one question; will you be there for you bond mate no matter what even should he no longer physically be the person you know?" Conner growled inside his head and said, "What kind of a question is that? I love the real Harry; not the weapon of the Wizarding World nor the hero. The person I love is the real Harry, the kind, but strong warrior who still bears deep scars inflicted by those who have used him. His body is honestly awesome but I'm truly attracted to the person within that body not the body itself."

Conner felt feelings of pride and joy from the voice who responded, "You have made me more proud than I can honestly say my champion. Now, I will save your bond mate if he will accept the cost." Conner mentally shouted at the voice as he felt its presence leaving his mind, "NO! If there's a price to be paid then I will pay it! Leave Harry alone!" However, it was too late, the voice was gone and Conner suddenly felt intense pain over the bond as he heard his bond mate say, "I accept the full power resting within me if it will mean protecting those I cherish."

Conner looked up only to hear M'gann's voice inside his head shouting, "Conner the collars have been deactivated! This must be it; we have to alert the League n…" only to be silenced. Conner thought frantically, "M'gann! M'gann are you alright can you heard me?" Conner realized as the responding silence stretched on that there was nothing he could do to help either his bond mate or his team mate right then and sighed before running out of his cell and toward the warden's office pausing only once to remove his collar and activate the transmitter to signal the Justice League.

Conner rounded the last corner at a jog and saw guarding the door to the warden's office Professor Ojo, Hook and Abra Kadabra. Conner started running towards the villains. Professor Ojo looked up only to see Conner running down the hall towards them and shouted, "It's him! He's…" only to be interrupted as Conner tackled him through the heavy door to the warden's office. Conner then turned around and punched a surprised Hook, a man with a mechanical hook for a right hand in the head instantly knocking him out before grabbing the last villain, who happened to be Abra Kadabra and throwing the fake magician through a nearby wall.

Conner ran into the office and quickly had the dampening collars reactivated. He then hurried out of the office and hurried toward the female cells hoping to find M'gann alive and unharmed.

Conner quickly found M'gann frozen in solid ice and felt like crying at having failed his little sister before he heard a voice say, "Well, well it's the brother. Care to share your sister's fate?" Conner turned around only to see Killer Frost standing there with a look of insane joy on her face. Conner roared in anger before jumping through the air only for Killer Frost to fire a blast of freezing energy at him. Just a few seconds before the freezing energy would have collided with his body a white flame covered his body and he heard Harry shout, "Now Conner, finish this!" The blast of freezing energy collided with his flame-covered body sending him flying backwards but completely unable to freeze his body thanks to the flames covering it.

Conner ran forward and with one flame-covered fist punched Killer Frost in the head leaving a third-degree on the side of her face and knocking her out. Conner looked at his flame-covered hands and heard Harry say, "I'll explain what I can later Conner but right now you need to thaw out M'gann before I run out of energy."

Conner nodded which was a rather useless gesture since Harry was not there to see it and M'gann was frozen. Conner hurried to the frozen M'gann and placed his flame covered hands on the ice and watched as it quickly melted from the heat. There was so much ice that it took Conner half-an-hour to completely free M'gann from the ice. Conner watched as the flames covering his hands vanished and just managed to catch M'gann as she fell forward.

Conner sighed in relief as he realized M'gann was still breathing and started crying tears of relief when she opened her eyes. M'gann raised one of her hands and started wiping the tears away saying, "Come on, I don't wanna see my big brother crying." Conner nodded and tried to stop crying as he hugged M'gann warming her freezing cold body with his own.

Within the next hour the League had arrived and managed to capture the few supervillains still stuck inside Belle Reve who had thought to destroy their collars when they had the chance. Afterwards it was discovered that the only villain who had managed to escape was the Riddler although how he'd escaped no one could say.

Conner was incredibly nervous as he and M'gann flew back to Mount Justice on the bio-ship as Harry had refused to show him a picture of his new body over their link and had just said, "You'll see what happened when you get back." Superboy exited the bio-ship behind M'gann and saw standing beside Kaldur looking just as nervous as he felt his Harry. Despite the new wings, which Conner quickly decided where gorgeous and greatly fit his bond mate's body Conner easily recognized his Harry. Even if Harry had decided to wear the schoolgirl's outfit Conner had begged him to wear which made Conner wonder if Harry was wearing the undergarments Conner had begged him to wear as well.

Realizing that there was just one thing he could do to put his bond mate's worry and nervousness to rest Conner ran forward, grabbed Harry and spun him around before landing a kiss to Harry's lips and grabbing Harry's firm ass. Conner smiled as he rubbed Harry's firm ass; he could tell just by the feel that his bond mate was indeed wearing those undergarments.

Harry relaxed as he felt Conner's strong arms around him; he'd been so afraid that Conner would reject him because of his new wings. Harry and Conner stopped kissing and Harry grabbed Conner tightly and said, "I missed you so much Conner." Conner smiled at Harry and said quietly, "It's alright Harry, I'm back and for the immediate future I'm not letting you out of my sight." Conner then picked Harry up easily and carried him to his room. Conner knew that there would be time for fun later but right now he just wanted and needed to reassure his bond mate that he still loved him.


End file.
